Y si fuera chico
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Cuando niñas, Ritsu confiesa su amor por Mio pero inocentemente  contesta que ella no la puede querer de otra manera porque no es niño. A lo largo de los años una olvida eso y la otra deja crecer sus sentimientos… hasta que un deseo revuelve las cosas.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, posible violación al canon y, también posible, AU.

_Nota Inicial:_ Lo siento, de vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secrestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas demás =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo, pues la prioridad es NO mantener esperando) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

Dicho esto, sólo me queda agradecerles por entrar a leerme, espero que les agrade esta nueva y quizá producto de la mandrágora que he estado fumando de manera ilícita ultimamente, en fin, les dejo un pequeño prefacio en lo que salen los demás capítulos.

* * *

><p>Le sujetabas con ansiedad la chaqueta, temblando incontrolablemente mientras con la otra mano intentabas, muy en vano, controlar tus torrenciales lágrimas.<p>

"Ricchan, Ricchan…" gimoteabas aún con los labios temblorosos.

Tu mejor amiga te observo condescendientemente, al notar aquello por lo que desesperadamente le habías llamado a gritos por su nombre. Jamás lo diría, pero tus gritos le habían detenido el corazón del susto, pensando que corrías un verdadero peligro.

"Listo Mio-chan, el insecto malo se ha ido," comento tras tomar al diminuto escarabajo que se había posado cerca de tu bento.

Sollozaste una vez más al tiempo que ella rodeaba tu cuerpo y lo envolvía con sus pequeños brazos, de manera en que pudiera reconfortarte hasta que tu miedo pasara, sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo mucho que eso te calmaría, después de todo era tu mejor amiga y la única que siempre estaba ahí para rescatarte aún de tus más tontos temores.

"Mio-chan es como una pequeña princesa a la que siempre hay que proteger," en su voz no había atisbo de reprocho, sólo le gustaba recalcar lo obvio sin mayores intenciones, y como si fuera cosa de diario, prometías que dejarías de serlo algún día…

"Y tú eres como la bruja mala Ricchan, siempre molestándome," respondiste un poco irritada, te deshiciste de tu abrazo y recuperaste tu lugar cerca de un árbol donde te habías dispuesto a comer pacíficamente durante el receso.

"Te equivocas Mio-chan, no soy la bruja, soy el príncipe al rescate," ondeo su mano en el aire como si portara una espada, "Porque Mio es mi princesa encantada y en constante peligro," se coloco justo al frente de ti, mirándote fijamente mientras seguías ignorándole, "Es por eso que me gusta tanto Mio-chan, porque siempre me deja protegerla."

"Idiota," gruñiste al tiempo que le pegabas en la coronilla sin infringirle dolor, "Tú también eres niña y por eso no puedes ser un príncipe, porque también necesitas quién te proteja" a pesar de ser tan pequeña, hablaste con la sabiduría que los cuentos de hadas te habían implantado.

"Yo no quiero un príncipe," dijo Ritsu un poco asqueada, rodaste los ojos creyendo que quizá era algo _ joven _ como para entender, "Yo quiero a Mio-chan," siguió.

"Pues yo no quiero a Ricchan, porque no es un niño," exclamaste, pasando muy por alto como tu mejor amiga mordía su labio para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus rosados ojos y continuaste prestando más atención a lo que comías.

Quizá por eso ahora ya no recordabas cómo le rompiste el corazón a tu mejor amiga y continuaste todos estos años pisoteando los pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Lo sé, es corto pero tiene razón de ser.

No sé cuando tenga el primer capítulo, esto es simplemente el prólogo, nada más para darle entrada al inicio de la historia... De momento estoy en semestre activo, así que entre mis tareas y desvelos, intentaré tenerlo pronto.

A mis calculos e imaginación (muy dependiente de la inspiración) tendrá entre tres y cuatro capítulos, sin contar éste.

Dejen un review, prometo que entre más **haya **(Error corregido, lo siento, se me da por escribir rápido, secrestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas demás =S) menos tendrán que esperar =D

Bueno, me marcho, debo aprovechar mi tiempo_ inspirado_.

**Actualización 07/09/11**

El capítulo 1 está en proceso, no sé si siga en 2da persona o no, depende en como beneficie a la trama posteriormente...

Más que nada sólo quería puntualizar que la cosa se va a basar en lo que paso justo después de la obra de Romio y Julietsu, ya que me pareció bastante viable que sus mutuos _recuerdos_ aparecieran justo cuando se presento semejante paradoja.

Gracias por los reviews, han ayudado a mi creatividad.


	2. Sí en realidad lo deseas

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, posible violación al canon y, también posible, AU... producto de la mandrágora que he estado fumando de manera ilícita entre clases.

_Nota Inicial:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secrestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo, pues la prioridad es NO mantener esperando) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p>El festival escolar paso dejando a la preparatoria Sakura sumida nuevamente en la rutina de cualquier otra escuela, se escuchaban por los pasillos los murmullos de las clases apenas roto por una que otra llamada de atención de algún profesor.<p>

En los tablones de anuncios, aún se encontraban pegados los carteles promocionales de las obras, de los cuales resaltaba especialmente uno, Romio y Julietsu, como popularmente se conoció entre las alumnas del instituto.

Para algunas, la elección de las protagonistas había sido más que adecuada, las espectadoras de tan cautivadora puesta en escena no negaban la química entre las interpretes ni mucho menos se quejaban de verte en el escenario tan metida en el papel, mucho menos imaginaban que la enérgica Ritsu pudiera seguirte en calidad con su papel.

La única testigo de semejante paradoja era la escritora del libreto que gustosa experimento contigo y con Ricchan para llevar a cabo todo aquello a lo que su imaginación ya se había prestado, claro, censurándolo debidamente para poderlo mostrar al público con el que contaban.

Nunca le dijeron a nadie el método por el cual consiguieron llegar a tal grado de excelencia en tan poco tiempo, tampoco notaste que al hacerlo estaban revolviendo las personalidades y sacando de lo profundo de sus memorias infantiles ese recuerdo que provoco en su tiempo muchos problemas con Ritsu.

Te obligaste a reprimirlo al igual que la obligaste a ella, y con la paradoja en los personajes, sólo habían logrado sacarlo a flote, Ritsu jamás olvido lo mucho que te quería mucho menos las lágrimas que le costó darse cuenta de que por más que lo deseara, no se cumpliría si era tan egoísta su motivo.

Ahora no era diferencia, para ti no había pasado nada, un trago amargo con buen sabor al final, otro evento que sumaba seguidoras a tu club de fans o una simple y bonita experiencia para cerrar tu último año en el colegio, en cambio, para tu mejor amiga tuvo un efecto contrario, actuar de Julieta sólo movió y encajo lo que sentía con lo que ya había hecho anteriormente.

* * *

><p>Desde el festival, Ritsu mostraba una actitud distraída y distante, cosa que justificaban con el gran esfuerzo que hizo al tener que dejar de ser <em>ella<em> durante los ensayos, sin querer notar que su peculiar personalidad estaba ligeramente apagada.

Lo sabías, notabas sus intentos por cubrirlo siguiendo la corriente de tus bromas o cuando se escondía tras sus travesuras a Sawako-chan, a veces lo advertías aún más porque sencillamente rehuía fingiendo que tocaba la batería sin reparar en que su falta de ritmo le delataba.

Ignorabas que por su mente pasaban viejos recuerdos, mismos que se empecinaba en definir como una mala treta de su inconsciente, ella se negaba a creer que tú ya le hubieras rechazado los sentimientos que no tenía el valor de confesarte, se negaba a creer en tu rotundo _no_ en el tiempo en que apenas emergían con total inocencia, en ese entonces cuando sólo afectaban sus torpes e infantiles deseos y no causaban el dolor que provocaban ahora.

Abandono la idea la primera vez que negaste a corresponderle, pero eso no menguo en lo mínimo el amor que ya venía alimentando tu presencia.

En su insensata cabeza creía que tú no deseabas ese tipo de amor de su parte, ya lo habías aclarado en tu niñez y para ella no existía bien más preciado que tu amistad, pretendiendo que al privarte de su sufrimiento, no derrumbaría lo que llevaba tantos años construyendo.

Para las demás ella sólo actuaba con más calma, se fiaban de la ilusión al considerar que la activa baterista ya había entrado en el proceso de madurar, la etapa más difícil de tener que dejar la preparatoria y enfrentarse al mundo adulto. Tus amigas no apreciaban la realidad tanto como tú, pues en tus años soportando las excesivas energías y locas ideas de Ritsu, nunca la habías observado como ahora, siempre portaba una amplia sonrisa e intentaba contagiarla a como diera lugar, aunque fuera sometiendo a sus amigas a chantajes o malas bromas, _ esa _era la verdadera Ritsu, la niña que te taparía los ojos en el momento exacto para evitarte un susto cuando fue ella la que en primer lugar te arrastro a ver la película, la persona que dejaría sus deberes tan sólo para ayudarte, esa era tu percepción de Ritsu.

Aquel día de práctica no fue diferente de los anteriores, Yui y Azusa estaban enfrascadas en una pequeña discusión con Mugi sobre las golosinas que les gustaría comer mañana, tú intentabas concentrarte en una nueva canción pero el repicar de la batería no dejaba que sacaras tu atención de la mirada perdida de la castaña.

No dejabas de preguntarte qué le sucedía.

"¿Quisieran probar un nuevo sabor de té?" interrumpió Mugi la atmosfera, un poco cansada de los golpeteos mal ejecutados y escrutinio al que sometías a la pobre baterista. Yui inmediatamente levanto la mano, aplaudiendo la servicial propuesta de Mugi, Azusa rodó los ojos antes de entrar en la misión de calmarla mientras tú esperabas por la reacción de Ritsu pero antes de que te dieras cuenta, ella estaba sumándose al jaleo de Yui por el té.

Al final quizá sólo eran cosas tuyas.

"¿Qué haces?," te pregunto cuando tuvo en sus manos una cálida taza de té, como era propio de ella, te arrebato el cuaderno, "¿Esto es una canción?" se mofo de los versos que aún no tenían un acomodo apropiado como para ser denominados como tal.

"Devuélveme eso ahora," le ordenaste pero ella seguía leyendo al tiempo que soltaba risitas tontas cada dos que tres palabras.

"Son demasiado melosas…" fue su opinión al respecto, regresándote el cuadernillo antes de dejarse caer sobre la mesa.

La miraste entrecerrando los ojos, ya estabas bastante molesta como para preguntarte de qué manera alguien como ella podría seguir siendo tu amiga. Ella sintió tu mirada y se volteo para evitar el contacto visual, de alguna manera eso te hizo sentir mal, un poco culpable por siquiera pensar en lo cruel de tu observación.

"El ensayo de hoy ha sido todo un desperdicio," dejo salir Ritsu cuando su _modo_: _en distracción_ la domino.

"No es justo Ricchan, sólo tú has tocado la batería hoy," respondió Yui un poco ofendida por el comentario, pero sin abandonar su delicioso té.

"Y que manera de tocar," bromeaste. Ritsu articulo un gesto doloroso, aunque tan pronto éste se asomo por su cara se torno rápidamente en uno bastante desenfadado.

"No se oiría tan mal si Mio también pusiera un poco de esfuerzo en ello," contesto.

No habían pasado más de tres minutos en paz cuando ustedes ya estaban con su bullicio normal al pelear, las chicas sólo disfrutaban el espectáculo, Ritsu te tenía por las mejillas de la misma manera en que tú se las apretabas a ella.

"Como siempre ustedes se llevan tan bien," menciono Mugi para aligerar el ambiente.

"¿Cómo que nos llevamos bien?" exclamaron al mismo tiempo, tu voz iba un poco cargada de irritación.

"Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo," agrego Yui echando más leña al fuego.

"Me pregunto cómo es que Mio senpai y Ritsu-senpai son amigas tan intimas, es un enigma para mí…" escuchaste que dijo Azusa, no hubo tiempo para responder, Ritsu ya se estaba encargando.

"Verás, Mio no tenía ninguna amiga y se empezó a acercar a mí, no tuve mayor opción que ser su amiga," lo dijo con tal solemnidad que las ingenuas de tus amigas casi lo creían.

"¿Lo dices en serio?," sonaste bastante amenazadora, era tan típico de ella hacer ese tipo de bromas estúpidas. No lo podías soportar demasiado, así que le diste un escarmiento.

"Bromeaba, bromeaba," lloriqueo cuando estrellaste tu puño en su cabeza.

Pensaste que todo terminaría con eso pero no podías estar más equivocada, habían dado pie a que Mugi y Yui quisieran saber más sobre su pasado, se notaba en la anhelante mirada de la joven rubia.

"No es nada fuera de lo normal," argumentaste sabiendo que eso no te salvaría, "De-deberíamos practicar," fue tu último recurso, tomaste camino hacia tu bajo pero una mano sobre tu hombro te paró en seco.

"No hay opción Mio, hay que contarles," dijo seriamente, como si tratase de un tema de suma importancia.

Mugi sonrió de oreja a oreja, Yui tomo una mejor posición en su asiento y, contrario a lo que pudiera creer, Azusa también estaba bastante atenta de sus palabras.

_¿Por qué ahora?, _te preguntaste.

Ritsu hizo una pequeña introspección sobre el pasado antes de hablar, comenzó con la primera experiencia juntas, definiéndote como una niña tranquila y obediente. Sus ojos irradiaban alegres con cada cosa que revelaba, parecía que disfrutaba al recordarlo.

Cada vez que agregaba una palabra para definirte se escapaba una bella sonrisa de sus labios, les explico lo tímida que eras en ese entonces o las reacciones que tenías cuando ella se acercaba demasiado, se mostraba más y más contenta, tanto que lucía como si no hubiera estado tan distante en los últimos días.

Por supuesto, no le podías dejar todo el trabajo de evocación, tú también agregaste algunos detalles a su relato.

"Suena a acoso," dijo entre dientes Azusa cuando Ritsu comento lo mucho que seguía.

"¿Acaso ustedes no tuvieron una chica con la que en realidad les gustara estar cuando eran más pequeñas?" pregunto como si fuera algo muy natural de esa etapa.

"Por supuesto que no," respondiste de inmediato.

Ritsu frunció los labios, pensaba en ello, sin creer desde cuando llevaba dentro tal sentimiento.

"¿Y?" Mugi interrumpió la pausa, quería saber cómo se habían vuelto en lo que eran ahora.

Volviste a tomar el control de la conversación, les hablaste sobre el premio que ganaste en el cuarto grado y la extraña táctica que Ritsu te enseño para poder superar tu pánico escénico. Por primera vez salió una sonrisa de ti al visualizar una Ritsu de al menos diez años fingiendo ser una piña.

"Ritsu era buena niña antes," menciono Yui.

"Eso no fue un cumplido muy bueno," se quejo Ritsu fingiendo haber sido herida, "Pero todo ese tiempo lo aproveche para enseñarle cosas muy útiles a Mio"

"No le veo absolutamente ninguna utilidad a lo que me _enseñaste._"

Ritsu perdió el color con tu expresión.

"Eso fue cruel Mio-chan," te regaño Yui.

"Bueno, tampoco es como que no esté agradecida, Ritsu me protegía mucho de niña…" una imagen de tu mejor amiga llego a tu mente, en ella ondeaba una espada imaginaria en el aire y se proclamaba tu príncipe protector, "…y también me ayudo al hacer que me interesara con la música," reflexionaste tras una larga pausa.

"En lo único en lo que Mio-chuan no ha cambiado es en lo cobarde," se rió Ritsu, desviando el silencio que habías dejado, "Siempre que se asustaba gritaba mi nombre y yo debía ir a _salvarla_," ya no pudo llevar el control, algo dentro se lo prohibió.

Estabas seria, lo sentías en tu rostro, Mugi y Yui continuaron comentando como debió ser su niñez juntas y lo duradera que era su amistad. Tú querías arreglar lo último, sin dejar los puntos suspensivos pero Ritsu ya no estaba dispuesta, sencillamente no lograba ensamblar un buen chiste.

"En lugar de tirar el tiempo hablando sobre cosas pasadas, deberían hacerlo con su futuro, ¿no? Ricchan y Yui-chan," Sawako-sensei hizo su inesperada aparición, ni Ritsu ni Yui habían completado su formulario de aspiraciones a pesar de que la fecha limite ya había pasado.

Lo que paso por tu mente es que había sido una intromisión en el momento justo para calmar un poco la tensión que se formó entre Ritsu y tú.

Las chicas casi instantáneamente renegaron, Yui fue más astuta y dijo que quería ser como Sawako-chan, la ingenua se sintió halagada en primer instante pero ciertamente la elección de Yui era todo menos un halago, quería imitar la vida de comer y holgazanear en el trabajo.

Ritsu por otro lado actuaba perezosamente preocupada, tendida en su silla dramatizando su falta de decisión.

Otra vez fue capaz de robarte una sonrisa, volvía a la normalidad, estaba restándole importancia a algo que implicaba su futuro, regresaba a su forma habitual, expresándose nuevamente como chico…

_Como chico*._

Regreso la imagen de Ritsu fingiendo pelear con una espada de aire, usando el traje de Romeo, imaginaste que se posaba frente a ti de rodillas y solicitaba tu cariño, la sensación de deja vú te invadió por completo.

La necesidad de sacar tal desvariación tuya de tu cabeza te levo a tocar ansiosamente el bajo, usando la misma estrategia de Ritsu para evadirse. Azusa se unió a tu improvisada práctica, alabando tu iniciativa y agradeciendo que la sacaras de los berrinches de las indecisas de sus senpais.

Pero por mucho que enfocaras toda tu concentración y voluntad, una Ricchan vestida como un antiguo caballero monopolizaba tus pensamientos.

No lograbas entenderlo.

* * *

><p>La sesión del club concluyó algo tarde, Sawa-chan sensei había exprimido todo su potencial docente para que sus dos holgazanas se motivaran un poco y comenzaran por plantearse por lo menos el inicio de su vida adulta.<p>

Cuando finalizo con ellas, ambas estaban abstraídas con sus carreras.

Caminabas con algo de prisa, no habías avisado que llegarías tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Volteaste a ver a Ritsu para ver a qué se debía su lentitud pero sólo te encontraste con un rostro incognoscible, en el momento en que articularías la pregunta para saber si se encontraba bien, ella hablo.

"Mio," su voz se escuchaba decaída, "¿Crees que los deseos se hagan realidad? Si en verdad lo deseas con todo corazón, ¿será posible que se cumplan?"

Llego a tus oídos con su misma voz pero algunos años más joven, la repetida sensación de _deja vú_ te tomó por sorpresa, tanto que no te fijaste por donde ibas y resbalaste en los primeros escalones, te pareció que caías en cámara lenta, mirando cómo te alejabas cuatro pares de ojos, parpadeaste esperando por el impacto, para tu asombro éste no fue muy fuerte, de hecho, apenas y te habías lastimado al caer.

"Ouch," escuchaste en tu espalda, lo cierto era que no habías caído en algo plano, "¿Estás bien Mio?"

Lo primero que localizaste cuando volteaste a ver a tu escudo humano fue la diadema a un par de metros de ti, Ritsu se había llevado la mayor parte del golpe, inclusive se asomaban unas lágrimas por el dolor, tu corazón se paralizó mientras escaneabas el daño, sólo se frotaba el brazo, parecía ilesa de lo demás.

"Idiota," reprochaste.

Mugi fue la primera en llegar y ayudar a Ritsu a levantarse, se veía incluso más alarmada que tú, Yui y Azusa conservaban el susto en la cara. Te fijaste en la distancia de la que habían caído, era increíble que no te doliera nada y que Ritsu sólo se hubiese lastimado el brazo.

"¡Duele!" chilló Ritsu cuando Mugi la quiso apoyar para que siguiera caminando, sentiste una punzada de culpa extendiéndose por tu interior.

"Lo siento mucho Ritsu, si me hubiera fijado…"

"Todo está bien," afirmo sin reparos, guiñándote un ojo, "Sólo no quería que Mio-chan se lastimara…"

* * *

><p>Sawa-chan tuvo que llevarlas a Ritsu y a ti a casa, la enfermera de la academia sólo puedo diagnosticarle algunos moretones y una muy pequeña lesión en el tobillo, por lo que no podría irse a pie ese día.<p>

Como era usual, los señores Tainaka no se encontraban en casa, según el hermano menor de Ritsu, estos se habían retrasado por el trabajo de su padre.

"No pasa nada," dijo Ritsu cuando te ofreciste a quedarte en su casa para cuidarle en lo que su madre llegaba, "Sólo es el tobillo, no es como que haya quedado paralizada" se burlo de su propia situación, "Además, Satoshi puede ayudarme si lo necesito."

No estabas segura de irte aunque tampoco podías obligarla a aceptar tu ayuda.

"Tus padres deben estar preocupados, deberías marcharte a casa antes de que sea más tarde," te insistió.

Le miraste un poco enojada, actuaba muy independiente y fuerte pero sabías que estaba tras una fachada, te levantaste y cogiste tu bolso, tomando camino hacia la puerta.

"No creo que los deseos se vuelvan realidad así porque si," habías tomado mucho tiempo para poder responder su pregunta, "Debemos ser nosotros quienes luchemos para que éste se conceda"

En ningún momento volteaste para ver su reacción, abriste la puerta y te marchaste.

* * *

><p>No paraste de pensar en Ritsu toda la noche, preocupada por su tobillo y brazo, hasta el punto en que empezaste a formular un regaño adecuado por haberse interpuesto entre tú y el suelo, por esa necedad tan propia de ella de ayudarte o dirigirte.<p>

Muy profundo en la tormenta que manipulaba tu mente estaba el intento de recuerdo del rechazo que tuviste para con tu mejor amiga, justamente por esas ganas suyas de querer ser lo que no podía sólo para complacerte…

Por la mañana aquello que consideraste como una indolora caída te molestaba bastante, lo suficiente como para despertarte y notar que tu despertador no había sonado y era sumamente tarde, no reparaste en los pequeños cambios a tu alrededor, tomaste tu uniforme y te vestiste con prisa, apenas buscando tu bolso y bajo con la mirada mientras tropezabas tratando de colocarte las calcetas.

Buscaste tanto como te fue posible pero _Elizabeth_ no se encontraba en casa, de repente vino a tu mente la probabilidad de haberlo dejado en la casa de los Tainaka el día anterior.

Te extraño por completo que tu madre te tuviera listo un bentou pero fue aún más la sorpresa de encontrarla en casa a esas horas.

Cuando por fin te deshiciste de tu, repentinamente, sobreprotectora madre, era tan tarde que dudabas que Ritsu te estuviera esperando en su sitio de reunión, quisiste mandarle un mensaje de texto pero apareció un error con su número. Nada podía empeorar más esa mañana.

Al llegar al colegio en el límite de tiempo, empezabas a considerar que sucedían cosas muy extrañas, iniciando por el hecho de que un par de tus compañeras de grado se sorprendieron demasiado cuando les proporcionaste un educado saludo.

Todo se tornó peor cuando llegaste al salón y notaste que ninguna de tus amigas estaban en él, tampoco Sawako-sensei era la titular del grupo y la mayoría de tus compañeras te miraban con absoluto recelo cuando hablabas como lo hacías de costumbre.

Era confuso e imposible de entender como era que la realidad hubiese cambiado de manera tan abrupta.

"Ya sé, debo estar soñando," exclamaste en voz alta, alarmando todavía más a tu vecina, que ya empezaba a inclinarse al lado contrario del que te encontrabas.

"¿Estás bien, Akiyama-san?" pregunto casi obligada por las demás.

"¿Sabes dónde está Sawa-chan?" regresaste la pregunta.

"¿Sawa-ch…? ¡Oh, Yamanaka-sensei! Debe estar en la sala de profesores," dijo la chica, le dirigiste un agradecimiento y saliste de ahí, pensando en que más que un sueño, podría ser una broma bastante elaborada por parte de las chicas.

Justo cuando salías del aula, Nodoka-chan entraba, te emociono ver una cara conocida, quizá ella sabía algo pero en lugar de saludarte, paso de largo y se sentó cerca del que era tu banco.

"¿No crees que algo sucede con Akiyama-san?" escuchaste tu apellido de pronto.

"Actúa inusualmente, pero algún día debía alejarse de los libros," expreso otra alzando los hombros.

"Es genial que esté hablando, me pregunto qué dirá si la invito a desayunar con nosotras," una tercera comento.

Seguiste con el plan original, aprovecharías el tiempo antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase para ir en busca de tus amigas o preguntarle a Sawako qué sucedía.

Ibas a la sala de profesores cuando una cabellera rubia llamó tu atención.

"Mugi-chan," la llamaste.

La joven rubia parecía un poco confundida por la manera en que te le dirigiste, sonrió complacida y espero a que llegaras para enterarse de lo que querías.

No previste lo que iba a suceder, las chicas a su alrededor gritaron de emoción, entusiasmadas por la escena se arremolinaron para enterarse también.

"Las princesas del colegio se están hablando," era el rumor que se extendió cual zumbido por los pasillos.

"¿Si?," dijo ella aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Dónde están las demás?" fue lo primero que escapo de tus labios pero no lo último en querer ser cuestionado, "¿Sabes si Ritsu vino a la escuela?"

Las cejas de Kotobuki Ojou-sama se alzaron de una manera en que jamás habías sido testigo, parecía levemente desorientada de la plática pero te siguió el juego.

"No lo sé y tampoco he visto a Ritsu por aquí," la amigable sonrisa no flaqueo ni un segundo en su rostro a pesar de que sabías muy bien que estaba mintiendo.

"Nos vemos en el Club de música ligera," te despediste regresando por fin el gesto.

"Claro," asintió y se volvió para seguir su camino a su salón.

"Pero Ojou-sama, usted está en el coro y el club de música ligera lleva más de tres años cerrado," intervino otra alumna sin caber en el asombro de ver a los dos ejemplos a seguir de toda la Sakuragaoka.

"Lo sé, no obstante, parece divertido lo que hace Akiyama-san."

* * *

><p>Dejaste de lado la idea de preguntarle a Sawako-sensei sobre las chicas y el cambio repentino de salones, segura de que era experimento de un solo día.<p>

Te preguntabas como era que te habías ganado el apodo de _princesa_ del colegio, sabías que tenías un club de fans pero nunca paso por tu mente que su idolatría llegara a tanto, en sí, lo que más llamaba tu atención era el sequito de fanáticas que Mugi consiguió de la nada.

La cabeza te dolía, era mucha información como para procesarla así de fácil, cambiaste de opinión y volviste a tu salón. Yui se encontraba comiendo con Nodoka-chan, casi como enviada por el cielo, quizá ella te pudiera dar razón de tu escurridiza y lastimada Ritsu.

"Hola," saludaste, "¿Practicaste la canción? Estoy bastante segura de que Ritsu vendrá con un humor bastante pesado por lo de ayer, aunque para ser honesta, esa será la justificación perfecta para no practicar"

Yui te miraba con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad.

"Creo que te has equivocado Akiyama-san," intervino Nodoka, "Yui, no está en ningún club."

La aludida asintió fervientemente un poco intimidada como para hablar.

"De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que el club de música ligera lleva cerrado desde antes de que entráramos y, quitando eso, tú ya eres presidenta del club de literatura", añadió.

Eso último te congelo el cuerpo.

Sencillamente no era posible, Mugi te aseguro que iría a la práctica, Ritsu debía estar en el salón de ensayos pegándole fuera de ritmo a la batería, esto debía ser una broma planeada por ella por tu comentario sobre los deseos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto cuándo tus mejillas se pusieron tan blancas que podrías haber pasado como una estatuilla de cera, no estabas en el estado adecuado para responderle, era difícil de creer en que sus palabras fueran una realidad.

Te tomaron por la espalda y te acompañaron a la enfermería, después de todo, ya habías dado señales preocupantes durante todo el día, así que era cosa de tiempo antes de que alguien más te obligara a ir.

Preguntaron lo mismo por una hora, hasta ese instante, creías que la broma había pasado de tu límite y quién fuera la mente brillante tras ella, era demasiado cruel.

"Tendremos que llamar a sus padres," advirtió la enfermera antes de solicitar que las chicas se fueran y tomar el teléfono para contactar con tu madre.

Pasaron algunos minutos, la enfermera salió por tu insistencia de querer hablar con Yamanaka-sensei, sabías que tu madre estaba en camino, a esas alturas fue mínima tu reacción al saber que no estaba trabajando y cumplía con las expectativas de ser una ama de casa.

"¿Querías charlar conmigo Akiyama-san?," la ahora profesora de música pregunto en cuanto abrió la puerta.

"Sawak… Yamanaka-sensei, ¿Es cierto q-qué el club de música ligera fue cerrado?" casi lo gritaste pero lo cierto es que tu voz se rompió mucho antes de llegar a la parte clave de la pregunta.

Hubo una risita burlona por parte de la mujer, "Llevas en el instituto 3 años y hoy se te da por preguntar algo cómo eso, "Pensé que eras feliz en el club de literatura"

"He estado en el _keion-bu _desde primer año, Ritsu me arrastro a él…"

Habías provocado desconcierto en el rostro de Sawako-chan, al parecer ya no era divertido burlarse de tu cambio de opinión, "El club lleva cerrado bastantes años, no ha conseguido suficientes miembros desde que me gradúe."

"Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió con Ritsu? ¿En qué club está?"

"Ehm, ¿Ritsu?"

"Ritsu Tainaka," completaste.

"No creo haber escuchado ese nombre entre el alumnado, aunque bueno, sólo soy la profesora de música y nunca he tenido un salón fijo así que mis conocimientos al respecto están muy limitados," reflexiono.

"Pero t-tan sólo ayer estaba hablando con ella y con Yui sobre sus carreras y después yo… yo me caí y ella me salvó…" esta vez tu resistencia se rompió, poco dispuesta a seguir engañándose con la idea de que era una broma.

La joven docente te miraba preocupada, no entendía nada de lo que querías decirle, por otro lado, ella conocía muy bien a Hirasawa Yui pero en su vida había escuchado nombrar a nadie _Ritsu Tainaka._

* * *

><p>Tu madre pasó por ti cuando el torrente que cubría tu cara se sosegó un poco, le habían indicado que tal vez necesitaras unos días de descanso debido a tu actitud tan discordante, alegando que quizá podrías estar demasiado estresada por ser las últimas semanas antes de graduarte y demás presión que ejercía el hecho de aplicar la docena de exámenes para la Universidad.<p>

Ya era demasiado malo pensar que ciertamente lo que estabas viviendo era todo menos una broma como para que ella llegara y te interrogara con ansiedad respecto a la manera en que te sentías.

"Sabes que tu padre y yo te queremos, ¿verdad? No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto ni mucho menos que inventes cosas para llamar la atención, no ahora que se supone deberías madurar Mio"

"Mamá, quiero ir a donde Ritsu," le interrumpiste.

"Déjalo ya, sé que hemos estado inquietos con respecto a tu futuro pero podrías, por favor, dejar de hablar de eso," se quejo ella, no sabías de lo que hablaba, hasta donde recordabas tus padres estaban conformes con tus planes para la universidad.

"Quiero ir con mi mejor amiga," repetiste.

"Cielo," detuvo el auto y te miro con tanta compasión que previste lo peor, "Tú no conoces a ninguna niña con ese nombre," sentiste como si un pequeño trozo de hielo recorriera tu garganta y bajara lentamente hasta chocar con tu estómago, cerrando todo a su paso.

"La conozco desde la primaria, cuando gané aquel concurso, por ella sé tocar el bajo y estoy en el club de música ligera, por ella decidí entrar a una universidad donde estuviéramos todas, para que nunca terminara, ella siempre… siempre," el nudo en la garganta era tan doloroso que te hizo imposible continuar, tu madre rodeo tu cuerpo en un intranquilo abrazo mientras pasaba con cariño su mano por tu cabello.

Te sentías fuera de lugar, como si te hubieran transportado a otra realidad, una muy ajena a la tuya, donde era normal verte asustada y que sólo Ritsu se burlara de ti o que Yui no te huyera, donde si platicabas con Mugi no se armaría tanto alboroto.

Ahora no tenías ninguna de esas cosas y si lo recapacitabas un poco, la situación empeoraba poco a poco, porque Ricchan sencillamente no aparecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas**:<strong> Lo sé, el orden cronológico cambio un poco aquí si tomamos en cuenta el orden del manga pero intente ponerlo en contexto xD

2. En el manga, se refiere a Ritsu con un comportamiento un poco masculino antes de la obra, se supone que se esforzó para reprimirse un poco y actuar completamente diferente (vamos, como una chica), ese capítulo está entre el 40 y 50, no recuerdo exactamente cuál.

**Nota final.**

Para iniciar, lo mío no es narrar en 2da persona xD**  
><strong>

Está un poquito confuso creo, fue un poco complicado narrarlo en segunda persona, quizá los siguientes los maneje en tercera, para no complicarme la vida narrando ni mucho menos a ustedes leyendo xD

La pregunta ahora es por qué el deseo de Ritsu sólo afecto a Mio, verán, aquí sólo hay alguien que debe aprender la lección, aprender que algunos sentimientos no entienden de cosas superficiales.

El objetivo después será regresar a la normalidad ;)

Mmm… nunca logro expresarme bien.

En fin, si les quedaron preguntas pueden dejarme un review.

Si el capítulo quedo muy inentendible, lo editaré tan pronto como sea posible, (que ahora estoy haciendo pequeñas guardias en hospital y antes de ponerme a escribir, debo estudiar xD) prometo no fallar, quizá me tarde unos meses en terminarlo pero no lo dejaré olvidado, en todo caso lo avisaría por mi perfil.

Ehm, supongo que es todo por hoy.

Oh, y después de dejar tan mal a la señora Akiyama en mis historias anteriores, ahora quizá mejore un poco y ayude a su hija...


	3. Ritsu

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, posible violación al canon y, también posible, AU... producto de la mandrágora que he estado fumando de manera ilícita entre clases.

_Nota Inicial:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secrestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p>Revisabas cada dos por tres tu móvil como si en cualquier momento éste pudiera comenzar a sonar y al contestar, la burlona risa de Ritsu te dijera que todo ese día infernal había sido una broma, te diría que estaba bien y que al día siguiente regresaría a Sakuragaoka como si nada hubiera pasado, te pediría perdón por haberte hecho una jugada tan sucia y tú, para variar, descargarías tu coraje golpeándole tanto como te fuera posible.<p>

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por tus mejillas cuando paso por tu mente la estúpida idea de que eso jamás sucedería.

No existía en toda la casa ni la más remota presencia de tu amistad con la chica de la diadema amarilla, exploraste tu cuarto, examinando hasta el último recoveco y no encontraste ni una foto, ni una nota, absolutamente nada que probase tu amistad con ella.

Era la primera vez que discutías así con tu madre, quién al verte sufrir buscando pruebas de tu supuesta amiga, te atajó con sus manos para evitar que te siguieras haciendo daño cuando lanzabas cosas que pensabas inútiles.

"Te lo juro," llorabas en su hombro.

Así que ahora únicamente te dedicabas a aguardar por una llamada que jamás llegaría pero que ansiabas con todas tus fuerzas mientras fingías que dormías para que tus padres no estuvieran en tu cuarto inspeccionando lo que hacías.

Había sido un excelente escape de no ser porque ellos pensaban que no lograbas escucharlos al tiempo que discutían sólo tus acciones en la escuela y tu conducta tan rara desde en la mañana.

"No sé qué es lo que pasa con ella, en la mañana se sorprendió de verme en casa y me dijo que si no iría a trabajar y apenas unas horas después esto, una llamada para decirme que su actitud estaba alarmando a sus compañeras," el tono de tu madre más que preocupado se escuchaba totalmente aterrorizado, "ayer se comportaba normal."

"Comprendo que nuestra hija se esté comportando extraño pero no es para que armes tanto alboroto, cariño," tu padre intento calmarla, "algún día iba a salir de su caparazón."

"Estaba acosando compañeras, entre ellas a la hija de Kotobuki-sama."

"¿Presentaron quejas al respecto?" cuestiono tu padre, un poco más centrado.

"No realmente pero…"

"¿Pero? Recuerda que Mio no es exactamente una persona que se abra con facilidad, más que su insignificante falta de conducta, me sorprende que haya hablado con alguien, así qué, si esa es su manera de interactuar deberías dejar que lo haga," listo, el veredicto de tu padre estaba dado.

"Invento una amiga imaginaria, se puso como loca buscando no sé qué para demostrarme que en verdad la conoce," lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que parecía que hablaba muy mal a tu espalda, "Dios mío, hasta juraba que tenía un instrumento llamado Elizabeth".

"Reconozco que es algo infantil para su edad pero, ¿no es lo que siempre hemos deseado? , qué consiguiera algunas amigas y se divirtiera con ellas en lugar de estar siempre con un libro en las manos, sin reclamar nada y sólo haciendo lo que se le dice," añadió el hombre, "Prometo que hablaré con ella," dijo al fin para pacificar a tu nerviosa madre.

Entonces, ¿Eso eras?

Continuaste siendo la pequeña niña tímida y obediente que eras antes de que Ritsu se acercara a ti, no hubo ningún cambio significativo, seguías siendo lo que se suponía que debías ser.

Lo cual quería decir que tú jamás llegaste a conocerla…

"¿Estás despierta cielo?," pregunto tu padre al abrir la puerta, no tuviste tiempo para enjugar tus lágrimas antes de que encendiera la luz.

"Si," frunciste los labios casi en señal de que habías escuchado su plática.

"Tu madre está algo alterada con lo que hiciste hoy," tan pronto dijo eso, en tu rostro se pudo leer: _no estoy de humo para seguir con lo mismo, _"Y aunque también estoy preocupado, quisiera que me hablaras de esa amiga tuya por la que has creado la crisis nerviosa de tu madre," te sonrió, si había algo que te encantara de tu padre era exactamente esto, que creyera en ti.

"Se llama Ritsu Tainaka y estoy bastante segura de que la conozco desde la primaria," iniciaste, tal vez enseñando mucho más que de costumbre tus sentimientos porque él se sorprendió al ver tanta energía en tus palabras, "Ella me ayudo a decir aquel discurso por el cuento y me ayudo para aprender a tocar el bajo."

"Impresionante, mi hija toca el bajo y no lo sabía," bromeo él.

Por un momento el brillo que mostrabas se apago, haciendo que el pobre de tu padre también cayera en la misma situación, se notaba a simple vista lo feliz que lo hacían tus pequeñas desvariaciones, orgulloso de que no te guardaras tus cosas y te escudaras tras un libro.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Papá, ¿Crees en los deseos?" la pregunta fue repentina pero directa, por alguna razón recordaste la noche anterior.

"Como cualquiera," respondió sin rodeos.

"Pero crees que en verdad estos se cumplan si lo deseas de todo corazón," continuaste, él no sabía a dónde querías llegar pero si lo que necesitabas escuchar.

"Quién soy yo para contestar algo así, cuando has sido tú quién se ha leído todo un mundo de fantasía que podría explicar mucho mejor la respuesta," sonrió amablemente, inclinándose para besar tu frente, "Si bien, es importante desear, también lo es luchar por ese deseo Mio", y con eso dio por concluida su pequeña charla, te veía más tranquila ahora, confundida pero tranquila al fin.

* * *

><p>Tuviste que rogarle a tu padre para que te dejara asistir a la escuela al día siguiente, tu madre aún conservaba el recelo del día anterior pero accedió a llevarte hasta la academia, sólo para asegurarse de que llegaras a salvo. Prometió volver cuando terminaran tus actividades, ya sospechabas que su fingida preocupación era el disfraz perfecto para vigilarte de cerca y descartar que estuvieras desviándote de <em>sus <em>metas para ti.

Al parecer toda la Sakuragaoka estaba enterada de tu crisis nerviosa del, pues sus miradas te atravesaron tan pronto cruzaste el vestíbulo y te dirigiste a tu salón. Ese día no actuarías tan impulsivamente, por lo menos tratarías de sosegar el nudo que se formo en tu garganta cuando recordaste que Ritsu no te llegaría por detrás para hacerte una broma, ya pensarías en cómo comportarte conforme a lo que los demás esperaban de ti.

Sabías que lo correcto habría sido quedarte en casa, pero de otra manera, jamás obtendrías información o sacarías de tu mente el por qué demonios estabas atascada en una realidad que no era la tuya.

Pasaste con calma los pasillos, haciendo como si te importase menos lo que todas a tu alrededor cuchicheaban, al llegar al salón pasaste como si nada a Nodoka y, tan pronto tocaste tu asiento, sacaste un libro y te pusiste a leer. Era lo que todos necesitaban ver, que la obediente y tímida Mio Akiyama había vuelto.

Algunas de tus compañeras parecían decepcionadas, habías generado grandes expectativas con tu actitud, muchas no sabían si podían acercarse ahora o sencillamente dejarte ser como siempre. La mayoría creía que tú y Kotobuki Ojou-sama serían amigas, lo que en esencia, cumplía el sueño de muchas de sus seguidoras.

Pasaron las horas y sentías que tu corazón ya no dominaba la ansiedad, empezabas a arrepentirte de haber asistido, quizá no estabas lista para ser lo que no eras, para llevar esa vida tan tranquila que deseabas cada que Ritsu se pasaba con sus bromas.

Ahora veías la estupidez en tus pensamientos y sólo incrementaba más tu desesperación.

"Hey, Akiyama-san," escuchaste tu nombre pero estabas tan ensimismada en tus reproches internos que, cuando reaccionaste al llamado, parecía que te habían asustado, "Lo siento," Nodoka era quién te estaba hablando, a su lado se encontraba Yui, sonriendo amablemente. "Debes venir con nosotras," te invito, aunque parecía más una orden.

La ignoraste y seguiste en tu libro, no dándole ni una pizca de atención pero cubriendo completamente tu papel.

"Te veo en la sala del consejo estudiantil," dijo por último Nodoka.

Yui aunque parecía un poco asustada, te guiño un ojo. Tal seña te hizo confiar un poco en lo que estaban planeando, sabías que tratándose de ellas dos no sería nada malo, seguramente se trataba del club de literatura del cual, apenas te habías enterado que eras presidenta.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana soltaste el texto y saliste de tu aula, con la idea de alcanzar a tus compañeras y mantener un perfil bajo.

"Mio-chan," esta vez era Yamanaka-sensei quién te hablaba.

"Sawa-ch… Yamanaka-sensei," por un pequeño segundo estuviste a punto de arruinar tu puesta en escena.

Entrecerró los ojos, no pasando por alto tu error, "¿Pensaba que estarías fuera de la academia un par de días?" no parecía sorprendida de tu presencia, "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Supongo que le debo una disculpa, sobrepase la realidad de mi imaginación," comentaste un poco avergonzada.

"Parecías realmente convencida de lo que decías," alzó una ceja cuando escucho tu contradicción, "En fin, me dirigía al salón de música y necesito algo de ayuda, ¿Podrías acompañarme?"

"Debo ir al consejo, Nodoka-chan me está esperando," contestaste.

"No creo que la presidenta del consejo se enoje si tardas unos minutos más, después de todo eres una de las _princesas_ del lugar," guiño su ojo ante su propia broma, quisiste que te hiciera gracia pero no lo lograste.

La seguiste sin poner atención al camino, tu mente iba en blanco, no querías pensar porque cada pensamiento era una nueva pregunta… un, ¿Y qué si…?

No fue hasta que empezaste a subir unas escaleras cuando notaste una figurilla que estaba pegada al pasamanos, el salón de música no estaba para nada cerca, te estaba llevando al salón del club, tu club de música ligera.

"Ayer lograste despertar mi curiosidad," comento antes de llegar y tocar un par de veces la puerta, con un ritmo definido, como si fuera una clave, "Y no sólo la mía…"

La puerta se abrió, no te daba buena impresión todo esto pero aún así dejaste que te arrastraran al interior, hacía dos días que no entrabas ahí y tu mente ya te jugaba sucio borrándola de tus memorias, acostumbrándose.

Dentro se encontraba tu añorado grupo de amigas, a excepción de tu dolor de cabeza y la más joven integrante. Mugi llevaba esa sonrisa afable de siempre, con una mirada inquisitiva que por mucho que te interrogara no lograba sacarte el sentimiento renovado de nostalgia. Yui parecía contrariada, como si no debiera estar ahí pero al mismo tiempo feliz de estarlo.

La pequeña habitación tenía un particular olor a abandono, podías ver los claramente cambios, en la mesa en que usualmente se sentaban a beber el té se extendía una gruesa capa de polvo y detrás se apilaban muchas cajas, te preguntaste en cuál estaría el viejo material de la banda de Sawako-chan o si la guitarra que le perteneció seguiría ahí. Un poco más cerca estaba el sofá azul, delante de él sobraba demasiado espacio, y recordar que se encontraba ahí apenas dos días atrás, hizo que tu garganta se cerrara y un par de lágrimas exploraran tus mejillas.

"Te dije que debíamos limpiar un poco más," escuchaste la vocecilla de Yui comentarle a Mugi.

"El lugar en si necesita una remodelación exhaustiva," contesto la susodicha, te pareció ligeramente superficial esa expresión en ella, sin embargo, no te sorprendió, ya no sabías que debías o no esperar de tu presente. "Intente traer a Ritsu pero no le hubieran dejado pasar…" te lo dijo de una manera en la que parecía hablar en serio, sin pensar por un segundo en la manera en que lo tomarías.

Ya no eran simples gotas las que por tu cara rodaban, no, se repetía la misma escena de cuando Sawako te informó que el club no existía y que no lo hacía desde mucho antes de que entraras a la preparatoria.

Intentaron calmarte, pero era imposible, ya no era un sentimiento que pudieras dominar.

"Todo estará bien," dijo Sawako-sensei haciendo uso de su práctica docente para calmar alumnas, te puso la mano en el hombro, esperando que poco a poco te dejaras envolver en un abrazo.

"¡No! No estará bien, no pertenezco _aquí_, no soy tan obediente ni tan tímida, no me gusta estar pegada a un libro y tampoco me agrada tener que soportar que me miren cuando hablo. Y-yo quiero volver a tocar el bajo, quiero que nuestra banda este junta, que Ritsu… esté aquí."

"Ya te lo dije, intente traerle pero no le dejarían entrar," exclamó Mugi.

"No puedes hacerlo porque yo nunca _la_ conocí, no existe aquí," por fin empezabas a comprenderlo.

"¿La?" pregunto ella confundida pero era tal el desastre en tu mente que ni siquiera llegaste a escucharla.

"¿Aquí?," reflexiono Yui, "Si hay un aquí, significaría que tú vienes de un _allá, _¿no?" nadie entendió que quiso decir con eso.

Nadie sabía cómo los grifos que suplieron a tus ojos, no tenían ni la menor idea de que la única persona que lograría hacerlo no estaba, tampoco comprendían lo mucho que tu pecho dolía cuando siquiera su nombre se acercaba a tu pensamiento.

"Deberíamos llamar de nuevo a la señora Akiyama," sugirió Nodoka, quién hasta ahora había guardado un perfil bajo, "Es obvio que no está mentalmente estable como para seguir en la escuela."

"Iré a hacerlo ahora," anunció Sawako-chan.

"Espere," la detuvo Mugi, "Antes, ¿por qué no tomamos una taza de té?" No parecía exactamente la mejor manera de continuar, contigo llorando y las demás sintiendo que se entrometían en algo que no entendían, "¿Quisieras una taza, Akiyama-san?" te pregunto.

Por un segundo, un corto segundo lo escuchaste como si fuera la Mugi de siempre. No pudiste detener las palabras: "A Mugi-chan le encanta hacer té y comer dulces, y aunque jamás lo dijera, le gustaría que alguien le abofeteara…" cuando terminaste con ella, su rostro mostraba asombro, era casi imposible que alguien supiera la última parte de tu frase. No te detuviste ahí, necesitabas expresar aquello que se estaba volviendo un anhelo, algo que hiciera que creyeran aunque fuera un poco en ti, "Yamanaka Sawako estuvo en el último club de música ligera, su banda se llamaba Death Devil y era la vocalista, usted le puso Ho-kago tea time a la nuestra porque no llegábamos a un título adecuado," la profesora palideció cuando mencionaste aquel nombre, "Es profesora porque el chico que le gustaba iba a serlo," tuvo que tomar asiento después de eso. "Yui-chan, tiene una hermana menor que parece su mamá, no le gusta moverse cuando hace calor pero se esfuerza mucho cuando las cosas le importan," cuando levantaste la vista para alcanzar sus ojos, fueron unos color ocre los que te respondieron acompañados de una sonrisilla burlona, tan pronto enfocaste mejor, percibiste una Yui más animada, "Tienes una particular relación con Azusa, a quién le llamas Azu-nyan porque en realidad le quedan perfectas las orejas de gato… Ella toca perfectamente la guitarra, incluso mejor que tú pero se enoja con facilidad cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere. Y Ritsu… bueno, ella nos unió a todas."

Se hizo un silencio a tu alrededor cuando callaste, Mugi y Sawako habían sido tus presas más afectadas, habías revelado cosas que nadie sabía, que siquiera se habían animado a pensar en mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, Yui padecía de una mayor curiosidad, quería saber más de ese _lugar_ dónde ella era capaz de hacer lo confesaste.

"¿Ho-kago Tea Time?" pregunto Yui, mucho más animada, mucho más parecida a la amiga que conocías y no al manojo de nervios del día anterior.

"Eso es porque todas las tardes, después de las clases nos reuníamos aquí a practicar, cosa que, evidentemente, hacíamos muy poco y por eso nos pudieron tal nombre… Mugi siempre trae dulces de todo tipo y prepara un té maravilloso," recordar todo eso, hacía que tus lágrimas comenzaran a secarse en tu mejilla, olvidando por un momento tu frustrante dolor, "Eres la guitarrista principal," anunciaste antes de que la castaña pudiera articular la primera silaba, "Mugi…" la chica al fin fue capaz de mirarte a los ojos nuevamente, "es una excelente pianista, por lo tanto toca el teclado; Azusa-chan es la segunda guitarra y yo tocó el bajo, a veces soy la vocalista pero en base a malas experiencias, eres tú la principal"

Tu breve descripción parecía tener fascinada a la chica Hirasawa, mientras que Sawako aún no se recuperaba del duro golpe que le habías dado, Mugi empezaba a creer lo que decías y Nodoka, como siempre, razono al respecto.

"Todo suena estupendo pero Yui-chan no sabe tocar ningún instrumento y que sepa, no tiene amistad con Nakano-san, ¿me equivoco?" planteo ella quizá con un poco de frialdad cuando no mencionaste nada para integrarla a esa utopía tuya.

"Hay algo que no me cuadra," habló Mugi, "¿Qué papel juega Ritsu? Has hablado mucho al respecto pero no entra en tu descripción," esa, al parecer, era la manera más sutil que se le ocurrió para satisfacer su curiosidad y sacarte de buena vez la verdad.

"Es la baterista, mi mejor amiga y la causante de que estemos así," antes de toda esta pesadilla, jamás te habías planteado la importancia de Ritsu en el club, pensabas que toda ella era para expandir la flojera por los miembros y hacerte enojar cuando la ocasión se presentara, "En nuestro primer año, yo quería pertenecer al club de literatura pero ella se entrometió, reabriendo el club de música ligera y arrastrándome con ella, después pasamos por la faena de encontrar más miembros, tú querías estar en el coro escolar, no obstante, el ridículo chantaje que Ritsu hizo te convenció de que sería mejor unirte a nosotras" Mugi se mostro poco satisfecha por un momento pero tras un minuto de considerarlo, su rostro cambio, "Yui fue nuestro miembro más complicado, nos vimos en la posición de sobornarte con golosinas y hasta rogarte para que te quedaras," se sonrojo ante tal muestra de tu actitud, "La víctima más agredida de Ritsu, fue Sawa-chan, pues Ritsu la amenazo con una foto de su banda para que fuera nuestra asesora, aunque tampoco es que sufra mucho, _nos usa_" te abstuviste a tiempo antes de dejarlo como _me usa, "_Como modelos de sus trajes…_"_

Sawako salió de su shock en el momento justo en que la tetera empezó a silbar. Mugi se encargo de servirles a todas una taza de té, cosa que le sorprendió a todas menos a ti, pues te parecía de lo más cotidiano, no acostumbrada a verla como la princesa Kotobuki, sino como tu amiga de manos cálidas.

"Y, ¿cuándo pretendes decir que te gusta Ritsu?" comento Sawa-chan tras un rato de estar jugueteando con su tasa, sin caer en los embriagantes efectos del té de Mugi.

Naturalmente, escupiste el sorbo que tenías en la boca por la sorpresa y fue reemplazado por una persistente tosecilla. Sabías de lo perspicaz que era tu maestra pero no imaginabas que sacaría una conclusión como esa.

"N-no me gusta, sólo la estoy buscando," respondiste cuando la tos cedió un poco.

Apenas y notaste el brillo que apareció en los ojos de Mugi, no consciente de que ella tampoco pecaba de ingenua, "Te llevaré para que le veas…"

* * *

><p>No supiste de qué constaba su plan hasta que estuviste a un par de calles de tu destino, te parecía absurdo el que no se te ocurriera ir primero ahí antes de armar tanto jaleo tanto en tu casa como en el colegio.<p>

En el letrero aún se leía _Tainaka._

Sólo Mugi te había acompañado, las demás tuvieron que quedarse en la escuela cubriendo su espalda, pues su popularidad juntas se incrementaba bastante.

Miraste a tu amiga, llevaba ese brillo característico de un niño que hará una travesura. Todavía no estabas preparada cuando la joven presiono el timbre, te empujo para que quedaras exactamente frente a la puerta y desapareció en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, no sin antes desearte suerte en un suave murmullo.

No estabas lista pero tampoco podías esperar a estarlo, temblabas ligeramente por los nervios, en lo profundo querías haber sido un poco más inteligente y dado el paso cuando fuera oportuno.

Te parecieron eternos los segundos en los que alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta, tu corazón latía desbocado y tu respiración se alentó hasta casi detenerse.

Apareció una pequeña, de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, aunque te tomó completamente por sorpresa, no era el mayor de los impactos que te habían dado.

"Buen día, ¿qué necesitas?" pregunto la niña.

"Hola," la saludaste amablemente, "Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" querías saber si era realmente una Tainaka, pues lo esperado era que te abriera Satoshi.

"Tainaka Satomi," dijo tras un instante de meditarlo.

"Yo soy Akiyama Mio, mucho gusto" mostraste un poco de cortesía, pero no funciono, ella aún se percibía con desconfianza en los ojos, "¿Está Ritsu?," aventuraste, pensando en lo atrevido que había sido.

"Debí imaginarlo," gruño antes de regresar al interior, "Onii-chan" grito una vez que llego a la escalera, "Te buscan," el tono que empleo era de burla, te dirigió una mirada amable antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Te desconectaste completamente del mundo cuando la chica te dejo en la entrada, ignorando todo a tu alrededor.

Aguardaste, anhelando ver a tu amiga bajar corriendo, conteniendo tus expectativas, antes de notar que tus mejillas tornaron inusitadamente cálidas.

Escuchaste algunos pasos forzados, lentos, desviaste la mirada porque tu capacidad flaqueaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Una voz grave usurpó la que debía ser la de tu amiga.

"Akiyama Mio," respondiste en automático.

Cuando terminaste la inclinación, observaste a aquel que debía ser Ritsu. Era apenas un poco más alto que tú, llevaba el mismo cabello castaño y rebelde, con el fleco cayendo armoniosamente sobre su rostro, sus penetrantes pero alegres ojos estaban sobre los tuyos.

Te sonrojaste al instante, siguiendo con el recorrido físico, sólo que ahora de abajo hacia arriba.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Eres Ritsu?" indagaste, tu mente no procesaba el cambio, era tan diferente pero a la vez, algo gritaba confirmándolo.

"Depende, ¿Vienes de parte de Hana-chan?" Negaste, "¿Minko-chan?" repetiste el gesto, él suspiro, "Ya sé, te mando Tsumigi-sama… En ese caso, si, soy yo"

No estabas lista para esto.

Tus ojos se llenaron, necesitabas a tu amiga, su sonrisa, sus bromas, sencillamente su compañía.

"Oh, vamos, no llores, ellas ni siquiera son importantes para mí" Se justifico. No sabías de lo que hablaba y tampoco era que quisieras hacerlo.

Tan sólo querías salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL.<strong>

Ok, gente comenzaré con una **disculpa** por tardarme tanto, ya saben, la escuela no perdona =S

Lo sé, el capítulo está muy corto y no vale la espera, prometo que el siguiente tendrá un poco más de acción MITSU.

Ehm, ya no tengo más que decir, se valen los reviews con jitomatazos...

Oh, si, en base a un comentario del capítulo anterior, tuve que replantearme en final y estoy segura de que el nuevo es mejor ^^

Bueno, me voy... porque como saben, mi carrera me cela enfermizamente ¬¬'

Cierto, no sé cuando vuelva a subir un capítulo, comprendan mi tardanza.


	4. La cita del No príncipe y la damisela

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, posible violación al canon y, también posible, AU... producto de la mandrágora que he estado fumando de manera ilícita entre clases.

_Nota Inicial:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p>"Tu estúpido deseo" gimoteaste al emprender carrera a tu casa.<p>

Mugi te esperaba con gesto paciente en la siguiente calle, más no te detuviste, no querías contestar preguntas absurdas, cuando aún no encontrabas la verdadera interrogante.

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces, sí yo fuera chico, ¿Mio me querría más?" pregunto insistentemente la pequeña Ricchan.<em>

_La ignoraste con justa razón, ni tomándote la molestia en sacarla del error._

_"Desearé ser un chico," se animo con su tonto pensamiento, "Me convertiré en el digno caballero que merece Mio."_

_"No digas tonterías Ritsu, eso no haría que te quisiera más…"_

* * *

><p>Después de tanto optaste por encerraste en tu mente, para no procesar siquiera lo que sucedía. Sin saber cómo cabías en un mundo sin tu Ritsu, sin tus amigas, ni la vida como la conocías.<p>

Tu madre siguió con sus ataques de ansiedad, preocupada por tu comportamiento y, hasta unas horas antes, por tu salud mental. En cambio, tu padre prefería darte espacio, con la esperanza de que sea lo que te tuviera de esta forma, pasara tan pronto como llego.

No te presentaste a clases los siguientes dos días, la escuela no hizo alarme de esto pues en teoría tenías una semana para recuperarte. El primer día te visito Mugi-chan para preguntar por ti, como era de esperarse tu mamá la hizo pasar a tu habitación, donde la sometiste a un silencio que duro media hora hasta que se armo de coraje para preguntar por lo sucedido en casa de Ritsu, fue cuando empezaste a reírte histéricamente pues en las pasadas horas habías sopesado las nulas posibilidades de que ese estúpido deseo de la infancia se volviese una realidad.

El segundo día tu padre tuvo que salir por negocios, despojándote del escudo que representaba entre tú y tu madre, siendo que ahora y por los tres días que venían, sería tu única compañía.

"Ha llamado la vicepresidenta del club de literatura" anunció mientras hacía las labores de la cocina, "Pregunto si asistirías la siguiente semana porque no dejaste un organigrama de este mes," devolviste la mirada como respuesta antes de centrarte completamente en el plato de cereal del que comías. "¿Sabes? Empezaba a acostumbrarme a tu nueva personalidad activa," confeso apenada, "Siempre fuiste la niña que quería que fueras, bueno, quizá exageraste un poco, muy tranquila y demasiado obediente… Pensé que se te pasaría, que llegaría el momento cuando te comportaras diferente, justo a esta edad, me ilusionaba que te transformaras en una hija que me diera problemas y a la que yo pudiera darle soluciones, como jamás paso, empecé a resignarme a ello," te sonrió amablemente, con ese brillo que sólo tenía una madre en los ojos, "Estos últimos tres días he sufrido el cambio, tal vez estoy algo oxidada como para poder adaptarme a algo nuevo," bromeo.

Y, aunque no entendiste casi nada, te alegraba que volviera a ser la madre que conocías y no ese manojo de nervios, angustiado e inservible.

"Vamos, hace tiempo que no salimos," te obligo a cambiarte para ir a cualquier lugar.

* * *

><p>Al parecer las fronteras de tu madre no se habían ampliado pues su destino para distraerte fue el centro comercial más cercano. Ahí, te hizo comer una rebanada bastante grande de pastel y, como queriendo que tu peso representara un problema para tu salud mental, te arrastro por varias tiendas para que te probaras tanta ropa como fuera posible. Tal vez entendía tu cambio de forma distinta, pretendiendo que eras esa adolescente a la que la volvían locas las compras.<p>

A pesar de ello, no articulaste una frase mayor de cinco palabras.

Lo único que necesitaba era volver a casa para poder hundirte en la miseria de tu confusión.

"Creo que ya ha sido suficiente emoción por hoy," expreso tu madre mientras tus ojos se dirigían inconscientemente a la tienda que frecuentabas normalmente, en tu otra vida, claro está. "¿Quieres entrar?"

Tus pies respondieron en lugar de tu boca. Las puertas de la tienda de música te dieron la bienvenida, sonreíste tontamente cuando los bajos invadieron tu campo visual, pero no querías verlos todos, ibas en búsqueda de uno en específico, tus dedos ansiaban tocar su suave superficie así como tu hombro volver a sentir su peso. Anhelabas descubrir si aún conservabas la música en ti, aún si esto era lo último que llevabas de aquella realidad.

Pasaste los bajos para diestros velozmente pero te detuviste en seco cuando la parte de los zurdos inicio, observando uno a uno con el fin de reconocerle en cuanto le vieras. Ahí estaba, brillando en el fondo, esperándote.

_Elizabeth, _fue tu primer pensamiento.

Te reuniste con tu instrumento, con la sonrisa tallada en tu rostro, con la absurda creencia de que lo tocabas quizá desaparecería. Te inclinaste frente a tu bajo, dándole la espalda a todo, tan sólo admirando de ese posible límite entre esta y tu verdadera realidad.

"Bajo Fender Sunburts de tres colores, para zurdos. Buen modelo, algo viejo pero con un sonido suave y poderoso," alguien detrás de ti cogió a Elizabeth y te dio la descripción que te sabías de memoria. "Una excelente elección de principiante," termino.

Te volviste sobre tu hombro con suma lentitud, su timbre de voz, aunque más grave, seguía siendo característico. Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás con lo que parecía ser una diadema deportiva, su rostro te era asombrosamente familiar y sus ojos, sus vivarachos y brillantes ojos se dirigían hacia ti directamente, su gesto cortes se descompuso cuando te pusiste de pie y te observo completamente.

"Eres tú," susurro para si poco antes de que tu madre te alcanzara.

"Ya, tu padre menciono algo como esto," señalo cuando te vio hablando con el dependiente, no precisamente devorando a los instrumentos con la mirada.

"Eres tú," repitió él totalmente abstraído en tu presencia. "Q-quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió el otro día, fui un idiota," hizo una reverencia para darle poder a sus palabras, "pensaba que ibas de parte de Tsumugi-sama, quería jugarle una mala broma," farfullo, absolutamente avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban prendidas y su mano libre rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, "No te reconocí, perdona…"

"¿El otro día?, Mio no ha estado en condiciones para salir," se entrometió tu madre.

"Debemos irnos," indicaste, cogiéndola por el codo y llevándola al exterior.

"¿Así que ese es tu motivo para estar así?" hizo un énfasis que te pareció malicioso, casi como mofa. "Debiste decirme que estabas enamorada. Comprendo que tu padre se hubiera puesto histérico pero no tenías razón para mentir."

Rodaste los ojos cuando hizo la comparación con tu padre, "¡No estoy enamorada!" gritaste, sonando como algo que debía convencerte a ti.

No te creyó, sencillamente porque aquel del que no estabas enamorada estaba corriendo, quizá con el afán de alcanzarte.

"Akiyama-san, por favor, acepta mis disculpas," pidió sin siquiera levantarse de su inclinación.

"No tienes porque disculparte, fue mi error," declaraste más allá de estar simplemente incomoda.

"Por favor, ¡Sal conmigo!" continuaba mirando el piso.

El publico alrededor los estaba cercando por curiosidad, más chicas que nada.

"Claro que acepta," se escucho, tus labios penas se habían movido por la sorpresa que provocaron sus palabras. Mugi-chan salió de la multitud creciente, sencillamente apareciendo.

La señora Akiyama apenas conforme con el prospecto que tenía enfrente, cambio de opinión tan pronto la heredera Kotobuki hablo. Asintiendo a todo lo que decía.

"B-bien, esto… entonces, nos vemos," su nerviosismo hizo que se cayera su fachada de galán. Su sonrisa aún temblaba cuando se despidió, yéndose antes de que pudieras declinar a su oferta.

"¿Consideraste qué, tal vez, yo no quería ir a la cita?" lo dijiste con tal tono que sonaba más a regaño que a reproche.

"Percebes," dijo Mugi con la maldad impregnando sus ojos, acercándose a tu oído y así no lo escuchara tu madre.

La sensación de pánico te invadió, logrando que temblaras de pies a cabeza, casi bloqueándote en ese lugar.

Una risita tonta escapo de su boca. "No creía que fuera verdad," rió.

Exigiste una explicación con tu mirada furiosa, algunos segundos después cuando te recuperaste del impacto.

"Oh, Akiyama-san parece tener muchos detalles sobre ti," se refirió a tu progenitora, "Bien, ahora tu cita con Ritsu…"

"No iré," afirmaste de manera tajante.

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" su sonrisa cayó súbitamente, "Has estado hablando de él todo este tiempo, creí que era tu meta… Además, es Ritsu, tienes que ver como lo miran otras chicas. No es sólo él, es atractivo y nunca le ha pedido a nadie una cita." Sonaba decepcionada, casi con un atisbo de envidia.

"Aún así, _ese _no es Ritsu," tu explicación tenía varias fallas, tanto como para ser pasada por desapercibida.

"Deberías ir, parece un buen muchacho," añadió tu, hasta ahora callada, madre.

"Haz caso," se escudo con eso. "Vamos a ponernos serias, sal con él y no volveré a decir _percebes,_" el efecto deseado fue inmediato.

"No es válido," dijiste segundos después.

"_Percebes, _ no logre escuchar que decías que si" dijo con tal énfasis maligno que te hizo ver que esta Mugi no era tan suave como la que conocías, en lo más mínimo. Era una guerra perdida.

Desprotegida ante su ataque, prometiste débilmente que irías.

* * *

><p>Terminaste siendo abandonada al día siguiente en un parque cerca del área comercial, Mugi no te había dejado ver tu ropa ni meterte en los detalles de la cita.<p>

Así que ahora aguardabas ansiosa algo que no querías, pensando sobre tus posibilidades si huías, pero temiendo que Ritsu le dijera algo a Mugi y tu suplicio continuara. Aún con ello, no lograbas entender porque te generaba tanto nerviosismo la simple perspectiva de poner _Ritsu y cita _ en la misma oración.

Fuiste presa fácil para el efecto hipnótico que ofrecían sus pupilas marrones, apenas visibles detrás del cabello castaño que les cubría con aire salvaje y misterioso.

Por un momento, un maravilloso segundo, creíste que era _tu _Ritsu la que venía a reunirse contigo.

"Disculpa, llego tarde," dijo llevándose la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.

"No te preocupes," dijiste anonadada, estúpidamente clavada en sus ojos. Esto lo hizo ruborizarse mientras buscaba otro lugar al cual mirar que no fuera tu cara.

"T-te ves bien," empezó a rascarse la mejilla, nuevamente rehuyendo de tus ojos. No caíste en cuenta de su comentario hasta que viste tu vestido, de cierta manera entonaban con su ropa. Ahora el sonrojo estaba en ti. "Tsumugi-sama me ha pedido que te sorprenda," sonrió ampliamente, verdaderamente contento.

Caminaron lado a lado, sin mirarse directamente. Ritsu tarareaba algo muy bajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía muy natural, aunque ansioso.

En cambio, tú volvías a preguntarte qué hacías ahí.

Verlo te borraba tus pensamientos, no podías ignorar esos pequeños detalles que traían a tu mejor amiga al presente: el fleco sobre sus ojos, esa postura relajada, los ojos alegres, esa sonrisa traviesa tallada tal cual en este rostro masculino.

Era engañoso en momentos, como si caminaras a su lado. Entonces dejabas de mirarle y volvías a la realidad. Apenas notando las diferencias.

Llegaron al cine y supiste que eso iba para mal cuando el máximo poster mostraba sangre al por mayor. Tus piernas se paralizaron, tus manos empezaron a sudar y tu labio superior vibraba al tiempo que tu cuerpo entero caía en shock.

"Realmente me sorprendí cuando Tsumugi-sama me dijo que te gustaban esta clase de películas. No recordaba eso de ti," se rió para si mismo mientras te adelantaba varios pasos.

Te quedaste pegada en la entrada, Mugi había jugado sucio, demasiado.

Él noto tu ausencia y volvió por ti, inconsciente de su afable sonrisa, dejaste que te tomara de la mano, jalando de ti suavemente para que lo acompañaras.

Tu cita te instalo entre los mejores asientos, salió por unos minutos para comprar golosinas y, sin saberlo, te llevo tu bebida favorita más una cantidad extraordinaria de dulces pues no cabía en su indecisión.

Así que para cuando saliste de tu shock emocional, la película había iniciado y no tenías manera de escapar. Quisiste decirle de tu miedo pero lo miraste, parecía absorto en el filme, complacido con lo que veía.

Te resultaba anormalmente familiar.

Un grito desgarrador lleno la sala, fue imposible no saltar, era como un reflejo y ni siquiera habías visto la escena. Enterraste tu rostro tras el bote de palomitas pero tus ojos traicioneros se levantaron en afán de satisfacer su curiosidad. Veías rojo, gotas y gotas de líquido rojo, era una visión que acaparaba tu mirada, justo cuando ibas a descubrir de donde provenía fue que todo quedo oscuro y una presión en tus ojos te hizo dar cuenta de que Ritsu lo había cubierto, rodeando tu cabeza con su rostro y bloquear toda entrada de información acerca de la macabra trama que veía. Te acerco a él, haciéndote inmune a ver y escuchar cosas espeluznantes.

"Ricchan…" escapo de tus labios.

La realidad te estaba jugando mucho más sucio que Mugi-chan, mezclando un viejo recuerdo con el presente.

_La primera vez que Ritsu te llevo con ella al cine, tenían la edad precisa para ver películas de terror y era la primera ocasión en que entraría a una, deseaba tanto compartir esa emoción contigo que te llevo engañada, cuando notaste sus planes, sucedió lo que acababa de pasar, te quedaste congelada. Ella, con su condescendencia de siempre, regreso contigo, te tomo de la mano y, cuando vio su oportunidad te llevo dentro, tirando de ti con una gran sonrisa._

_Ritsu hizo exactamente eso cuando te obligo a ver aquella película, cuando llegaron las escenas clave te cubrió con sus brazos, como si te pusiera un manto que te hacía sentir segura. Después sólo sonrió y te rogó para que la disculparas por haberte llevado._

Los escenarios eran los mismos, las acciones se parecían pero tu acompañante, a pesar de ser la misma persona, no llenaba completamente tus expectativas.

Fue incomodo cuando las luces se encendieron y el te libero mientras su sonrisa monopolizaba su rostro, sin saber si podía o no burlarse. Tú, como si fuera costumbre, te hallabas ruborizada.

"Debí saber que era mentira," se justifico, colgando ambas manos de su cuello. "No podías haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Mugi me debe una explicación…"

"Mugi-chan actúa raro pero siempre con buena intención," la disculpaste, queriendo mantener la verdadera esencia de tu amiga.

* * *

><p>Ritsu se ofreció a llevarte a casa cuando salieron del cine, era algo tarde y, por mucho que te rogo, preferiste negarte a la invitación de un café.<p>

"¿Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho cuando Tsumugi-sama te nombro hace unos días, decía que quería que entrara a tu escuela a hurtadillas pero con mi historial…" dijo para romper el silencio al que lo estabas sometiendo.

"¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Mugi?" preguntaste sin meditarlo tanto.

"¿Tsumugi-sama y yo?" lo tomaste por sorpresa, se rasco la parte posterior del cuello buscando la respuesta adecuada, "Es la hija de mi jefe, ya sabes, en la tienda de música. La conozco hace poco menos de tres años cuando entre a trabajar ahí, al principio era muy tímida pero con el tiempo se volvió más segura y me pidió salir…" Su respuesta era literalmente lo que esperabas, "… me negué, es una buena chica pero siempre he tenido a alguien más en mente…"

"¿Quiénes son Ohana y Minko?" le disparaste tan pronto que tampoco supo esquivarla.

"S-son compañeras de la escuela, a las que también les negué una cita," se dio por vencido, cuando no lo dejaste terminar la primera ocasión. "Así que sabes tocar," cambio la conversación por un rumbo menos acribillado para él.

"Si, es decir, no lo sé… sabía, pero ahora no sé," tu respuesta fue confusa pero parecía entenderte.

"Siempre he querido formar una banda," confeso mirando al cielo, ensimismándose en ese sueño, "Empecé a trabajar en la tienda con el objetivo de comprar mi batería y conocer más posibles miembros pero al final, nadie me pareció demasiado bueno y mi instrumento se quedo en su caja, arrinconado en mi habitación" el brillo que portaba empezó a apagarse después de eso.

"Mugi-chan toca muy bien el teclado," señalaste.

Él te miro seriamente pero sin perder ese toque travieso en los ojos.

"Una vez estuve en una banda, no practicábamos mucho porque la presidenta y la guitarrista eran un poco flojas, tú me recuerdas a ella" tus ojos se rosaron, pero lograste que no se llenaran de lagrimas, "Tenía esa misma mirada que tú tienes, demasiada energía si me permites agregar, ella también tuvo esa aspiración, quería su propia banda y la formo, no se dio por vencida aún cuando sus métodos no eran los mejores… quizá sólo te haga falta seguir buscando."

Ritsu hizo un amago y después respondió.

"¿Y cuándo sucedió eso? Si siempre has estado en el club de literatura," pretendió burlarse.

"En un sueño quizá pero sé que paso."

"Eres tan diferente," comento.

"Tú también," seguiste su juego.

Empezó a oscurecer y el frío no tardo en aparecer, Ritsu no dejo pasar la oportunidad y te coloco su chaqueta sobre los hombros para que no lo sintieras.

No podías negar que era un caballero, el caballero que siempre le negaste que sería.

"Bueno, quizá no tanto, ¿Te siguen dando miedo los _percebes _y la _ sangre_?" te recorrió el cuerpo entero un escalofrío con la sola mención de ambos elementos. "Si," rió complacido.

"¿Cómo sabes…?" preguntaste.

"Compartimos la primaria y la secundaria, me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de mí," parecía avergonzado. "La primera vez que te hable te asustaste tanto que me castigaron por tres días, sin contar el día en que debías dar el discurso por ganar no recuerdo que premio, intente darte ánimos pero, al parecer, te asuste más y me gané una semana de suspensión, nadie logro escucharte" se llevo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, mucho más avergonzado. "En la secundaria me sentaba cerca de ti pero no volví a hablar contigo, me alegra que tu madre no me recuerde," bromeó, "No dejaría que me acercara a ti."

"Ritsu, ¿Crees en los deseos?" le preguntaste cuando te dio información que desconocías pero que te habían acercado a una conclusión.

"Hoy se me ha cumplido uno," contesto.

Habían llegado a tu casa y llevaban aproximadamente diez minutos hablando fuera de ella, las luces estaban encendidas y el coche de tu padre se hallaba en su lugar.

Te sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en el parque que llevaba a su casa, mientras lo hacía, imaginaste que perdía algunos centímetros de altura y entre sus cabellos se asomaba una diadema amarilla.

Te diste cuenta de que tras esas pequeñas diferencias, aún se encontraba la Ritsu que conocías y que te venía amando desde la infancia.

_A pesar de que ya eres el príncipe que deseabas ser, aún con todo esto, no sé porque no puedo quererte más…_Pensaste antes de entrar a tu hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL.<strong>

Disculpen los 54 días que tuvieron que esperar el capítulo, estaba con el semestre encima y, aunque creía que podía escribir en mi tiempo libre, no era así.

Ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo darme el lujo de escribir cuando quiera, así que el capítulo final no va a tardar mucho en venir.

Volviendo a la trama, en lo personal me gusta Ricchan en ambas personalidades, claro que como este es un fic de universo alterno la personalidad canon no ha sido completamente respetada, de hecho, ningún personaje ha sido respetado.

Por ahí hubo una pregunta entre los reviews, es mi deber contestar a ella con un **no**. Pido paciencia, que le queda un capítulo y un giro a la trama, que bien se pueden ir imaginando. La clave es el prefacio y los recuerdos que por ahí se cuelan.

Otra causa por la que no había actualizado es que me surgió una idea irreal para un one shot, también es Mitsu y estara por aquí para el próximo año. Es el producto puro de no dormir, cafeína y divagar con una amiga durante el trabajo xD En mi perfil pueden encontrar el título.

Nos vemos.

Estaré esperando los jitomatazos.


	5. Sin Damisela no hay Caballero

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC, posible violación al canon y, también posible, AU... producto de la mandrágora que he estado fumando de manera ilícita entre clases.

_Nota Inicial y permanente:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo ha estado?" Mugi te estaba esperando en el recibidor del colegio el siguiente Lunes, ansiosa por saber si podría seguir con su plan de torturarte con una palabra o si debía resignarse a no poder consolar a Ritsu.<p>

"Hola, Mugi-chan," la saludaste mientras te cambiabas el calzado.

"Él no me ha querido decir nada, pero sé que eres esa chica…" te clavo la mirada ligeramente indignada, como si le debieras una explicación.

Empezaste a caminar como si no le hubieras escuchado, tenías esa costumbre cuando Ritsu molestaba demasiado, era más sencillo ignorarle que molestarte por su causa. Ciertamente tenías otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

No parecía haberse dado por vencida, aún sabiendo que la respuesta que esperaba era demasiado positiva para su causa. Te siguió – ella y su propio sequito- hasta tu salón, las expresiones de sus admiradoras te sacaban de tus casillas pero era el precio a pagar por hablar con la princesa Kotobuki.

De repente apareció Yui, detrás de ella estaban tres personas que lograbas reconocer de reojo, un par de coletas llamaron tu atención.

"Mio-chan, ¡Tenías razón!" aseguro cuando estuviste cerca, tomo a la más pequeña de sus acompañantes y la puso frente a ti, "Le vienen perfecto las orejas." Sonrió alegremente mientras se las colocaba sin su permiso, la sensación te lleno por completo, no era algo que realmente extrañaras pero, sin duda, era bonito revivirlo.

"Hirasawa-sempai," se quejo ella luchando por quitarse el ridículo accesorio.

Te reíste de la escena que se estaban montando a mitad del pasillo. Al parecer era la primera vez que lo hacías genuinamente porque todo el mundo se sorprendió.

"Azusa-chan, no luches contra ello, que le surgirán más ganas de pegártelas a la cabeza," le aconsejaste. La chica palideció cuando le hablaste, dudabas que en esta realidad fueras un ejemplo a seguir ya que no estabas _familiarizada _ con la música. Detrás de Yui, su hermana y Jun-chan abrieron más los ojos, paralizadas por ser su amiga una de las personas a las que te dirigiste.

"No te olvides que aún tienes algo que hablar conmigo," se entrometió Mugi, por un segundo te olvidaste de que se hallaba detrás de ti.

Le miraste para darle a entender que lo harías después y entraste al aula, la campana sonó cuando lo hiciste, evitando que siguiera con sus exigencias.

¿Cómo le explicarías que la cita estuvo bien pero que no podrías repetirla?

* * *

><p>Miraste por la ventana y te perdiste discretamente entre tus pensamientos, recuerdos y más preguntas que hacían un torbellino en ella. Existían muchos motivos para estar confundida, encabezando la lista por el deseo de Ritsu, esa estúpida idea de volverse chico para lograr convertirse en tu príncipe azul, ¿Cómo deshacerlo?, peor aún, ¿Deseabas hacerlo?<p>

Eso sin contar el que tu padre se había opuesto a que le siguieras viendo.

No habría sido tan grave si días antes no hubieras estado alegando sobre tu _amiga _Ritsu o si tu madre no hubiera dicho emocionada que tenías una cita ese día con un chico llamado así, de otra manera él no habría recordado tu pasado cerca de aquel niño problema. Sin agregar que la noche anterior entraste con una chaqueta de chico a casa, horas después de tu toque de queda- del que no tenías ningún conocimiento- y con una vestimenta poco adecuada.

Para estas horas, tu castigo apenas llevaba diez horas de haber empezado, con ellas aún te quedaban dos meses más.

Lo que era peor, cada vez que su sonrisa traviesa retornaba como nítido recuerdo, tu corazón se aceleraba y no sabías si era por _Ella_ o_ ÉL. _La duda se estaba volviendo insostenible, debías averiguarlo, debías saber cómo actuar. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, sabías que te faltaba una pieza y por mucho que taladraras tu memoria, no se presentaba.

* * *

><p>"Aquí tienes," fue lo primero que dijiste cuando te reuniste con Mugi en el viejo y abandonado salón del Keon-bu. Extendiste el abrigo que Ritsu te había prestado el día anterior, conseguiste sacarlo de casa con ayuda de tu madre, Mugi se regodeo con el suave aroma que expedía la prenda. Sentiste ganas de arrebatárselo pero no había otra forma de hacérselo llegar.<p>

Las otras chicas estaban ahí, Yui aún miraba con fascinación las orejas de gato posadas firmemente sobre la pobre kohai- a la que no había soltado desde que descubrió eso- jugueteaba con las puntas y después se regocijaba sometiéndola a otro abrazo. Sawako-chan te miraba con recelo desde una esquina al tiempo que disfrutaba un poco de té, cortesía del club que se dedicaba a ello- si, Mugi tenía sus influencias en la escuela- y, por último y a tu pesar, Mugi se estaba embriagando con la chaqueta.

"Mi padre me ha castigado así que no puedo devolvérselo en persona, así que me preguntaba si podrías…"

"¡Sí!" contesto sin esperar a que terminaras.

"… decirle que ayer me la pase estupendamente pero que no se podrá repetir," te pesaba siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?" salió de sus fantasías para recriminarte, te sorprendió, pensaste que agradecería la oportunidad de estar con él. "No has visto lo feliz que se ha puesto, ¡No puedes dejarlo así como así!"

"Eso deberías habérselo dicho cuando me hacía la vida infeliz en el instituto," soltaste, no lo decías enojada, ni siquiera llevaba una emoción tus palabras. Ése no era tu pasado, no te dolía en lo absoluto, preferías conservar los verdaderos recuerdos y la activa participación de cierta persona castaña. "Además de que tiene un historial censurable," añadiste.

"Eso no es cierto," estabas siendo testigo de otra de las facetas de Mugi que no conocías, se molestaba con cada palabra. "Él es un buen chico, un poco tonto pero bueno" le defendió, algo dentro de ti te hizo ver que en verdad le amaba, eso mismo en algún profundo lugar de tu interior te hizo sentir celos.

El ambiente se tenso, un silencio inescrutable invadió el lugar.

"La cita ha ido de maravilla," declaraste, la rubia elevo la mirada, "Una película de terror, ha sido sucio de tu parte pero agradable, él es todo lo que no esperaba y al mismo tiempo, lo que ya sabía que era" por tu rostro resbalaban las pruebas de tu honestidad, "Ha sido como volver a vivir una vida que creía perdida."

"Eres una persona extraña Mio Akiyama," sentenció Mugi con la clara intención de dejar de fingir que era tu amiga y mostrándose como tu enemiga de amores, "Eres incomprensible pero interesante, todo ese mundo que te has inventado me maravilla pero el que hagas sufrir a Ricchan no te lo justifico, no te lo perdono." Tomo la chaqueta del joven en cuestión y salió del salón.

Mugi quería mucho más a Ritsu de lo que te imaginabas, lo tenías claro, inclusive desde tu verdadera realidad, sólo que aquí estaba mucho más dispuesta a intervenir por ello.

"Aunque no va a acorde a tus expectativas, ¿por qué no aceptas que lo amas?" la intervención de Sawako se hizo esperar pero llego.

La pregunta te afecto el semblante tanto como el pensamiento, podrías seguir engañándote si así lo deseabas, no obstante, al final ya todos los que te rodeaban sabían mejor que tú lo que tu corazón anhelaba y, aún con ello, todavía no eras capaz de contestar la interrogativa que te acaban de plantear.

* * *

><p>Después de las actividades del club de literatura, de las cuales no te pudiste librar porque tus miembros te raptaron cuando salías de tu aula al finalizar la jornada académica, no te urgía realmente llegar a casa. Te esperaba tu madre con una sonrisita cómplice y tu padre con su entrecejo fruncido por tu cita ilícita con un <em>chico problema<em>.

_Me pregunto si haría el mismo escándalo siendo Ritsu una chica,_ pensaste, la idea te sorprendió pero no tuviste tiempo para profundizar en la nueva duda, tu móvil estaba vibrando en tu bolsillo. Era un mensaje, el número no estaba registrado en la agenda y eso no evito que reconocieras los dígitos, era Ritsu.

"¿A qué se debe tanta seriedad?" leías en tu pantalla, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en ti. Levantaste la mirada y unos bellos ojos ocre la contestaron, mostrando su alegría sin necesidad de ver el resto de su cara.

Empezaste a caminar hacia él, portando un amago de tus sentimientos, no era lo mismo verle a él en lugar de a ella, sin embargo, la reacción era igual. Tu corazón se acelero con el primer paso, sentiste tus mejillas mucho más cálidas, en cualquier momento te darías cuenta de que eso que percibías en tu interior ya lo habías vivido antes y lo mucho que le refrenaste, lo mucho que evitaste recordar que lo sentías…

"Mio, te estaba esperando," la voz de tu padre hizo que tu corazón cayera hasta tus pies, perdiendo el hilo de la fantasía y regresándote a la realidad.

Ritsu perdió la sonrisa cuando vio que no te acercabas más, te pregunto con los ojos qué sucedía y fuiste tan cobarde que rehuiste de ellos.

Seguiste a tu padre hasta el auto y al entrar en él, pudiste ver por el retrovisor como Mugi se le acercaba con el suéter mientras él no abandonaba el intento de que le volvieras a mirar tal como lo habías hecho segundos atrás.

"Hoy las actividades del club han durado más, ¿no?" pregunto el señor Akiyama quitado de la pena, fingiendo indiferencia ante tu dolida actitud.

"No era necesario que esperaras por mí, podía caminar a casa," respondiste secamente.

"Hacía mucho que no te recogía en la escuela, desde que los bravucones te dejaron en paz," el mensaje quedo claro y eso no menguaba el coraje que sentías.

El camino a casa se convirtió en un silencio casi palpable.

Estabas aún enfadada cuando te encerraste en tu recamara después de la cena. Tus padres tenían una especie de pacto para no interrumpir tu castigo, así que el tema quedo completamente cerrado al quererte amparar con ella. Bien lo había dicho Ritsu, ella no recordaba quién era o no te habría dejado salir con él.

Mientras tanto tu padre tenía por misión tratarte exactamente igual pero con un toque más autoritario y paranoico, pues al siquiera acercarte a la puerta él ya estaba fulminándote con la mirada, siendo presa de tu propia casa.

Fue así como el único escape de todo eso era quedarte en tu cuarto, enojada con el comportamiento de tu padre, que ahora era un ser celoso y, lo que ahora consideraba actos delictivos, en su tiempo y realidad, describía como acciones graciosas.

Te recostaste en la cama, evitando pensar en todo. Abandonando las comparaciones, los recuerdos, las diferencias… sólo limitándote a imaginar la sonrisa alegre que provocaba la tuya, aquella energía contagiosa, los mismos ojos castaños, el mismo espíritu.

Exactamente el origen y final de tus problemas.

En algún punto de tus pensamientos, un sonido pausado entorpeció el hilo que llevaban, eso sin considerar el susto que suscito la primera vez que le oíste. Esperaste algunos segundos para ver su procedencia, lo siguiente te parecía una escena cliché de cualquier película romántica y, aún así, lo seguiste considerando tierno.

Abriste la ventana y asomaste parte de tu cuerpo para ver sus ojos vivarachos rogar porque fuera tu habitación la que estaba atacando.

"Déjalo ya," pediste, no tenías noción de la hora así que no sabías si tus padres ya estaban dormidos o si en cualquier momento saldrían para reñirlo.

"_Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido."_ Conocías el dialogo, lo habías recitado algunas semanas atrás.

"_Ay de mí,_"contestaste, era inevitable pensar que así era que debió ser.

"_Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!…_"

"Cállate, o mi padre podría escucharte," le indicaste mirando por un momento la puerta y como la oscuridad en las rendijas no parecía inmutarse.

"Sólo quería hablar contigo, Tsumugi- sama me dijo que tenía que hacerlo," era buena su intención pero quizá no la hora más oportuna para hacerlo. "Salta, prometo atraparte," tu respuesta fue negativa, por mucho que quisieras escucharlo no estabas dispuesta a romperte un hueso en el intento. "Entonces subiré yo," te amenazo, su rostro mostro tenacidad y sus ojos buscaban la mejor ruta.

Aún con su altura y la fuerza que prometía su estado de chico, te parecía igual de estúpido.

"Espera, ¡bajaré!" aquello se definía perfectamente como lo más arriesgado que habías hecho en toda tu vida, estabas arrojándote de tu ventana, en un segundo piso mientras cubrías el castigo que te impusieron tus padres potencialmente despiertos y sumamente cerca.

Apenas cogiste lo primero que encontraste para resguardarte del frío y te lanzaste al vacio, donde, afortunadamente te esperaba tu Romeo con los brazos extendidos.

… Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado, por lo tanto quedaste incómodamente sobre él sin omitir que el ruido fue considerable.

"Espero ser un buen cojín," se burlo entre jadeos, con la poca luz que brindaba la luna y otra poca añadida por el farol de la calle, lograste ver su sonrojo y sus ojos mirando todo menos a ti, quizá porque le estabas mostrando mucho más de ti de lo que esperaba ver.

"L-lo siento."

"No importa," se levanto en un salto tan sólo para ayudarte a hacerlo, "Por lo menos no he dejado que te hicieras daño… Ahora vámonos," sugirió él.

"¿A dónde?"

"Lejos de tu padre," rió avergonzadamente sin soltar tu mano nunca.

Te sentiste cual Julieta bajo las circunstancias en las que estabas, rebosante de felicidad pero culpable internamente aunque aún no te enterabas.

Caminaron unos metros, apenas para entrar al parque y sentarse entre unos arbustos, la oscuridad era su mejor camuflaje ante los ojos que pudieran asomarse.

"No quisiera que me acusaran de secuestro," se limito a decir cuando tu rostro mostro curiosidad al no llevarte más lejos. "Siento haber sido tan osado, te castigaran aún más si se enteran pero no podía dejar de verte hoy."

"Ya me encargaré yo de eso mañana," contestaste en el esfuerzo de tranquilizarlo.

La gélida brisa demostraba que la noche ya estaba bastante entrada, llevaban sentados unos pocos minutos y el silencio se había profundizado, apenas mirándose el uno al otro y haciendo amagos en sus labios sin ser capaces de soltar una palabra más. No sabías que decir y parecía que Ritsu se había bloqueado al declarar abiertamente su ansiedad por ti, sus manos seguían sujetas, tal vez porque eso las protegía del frío o porque así querían dejarlas, tu mente no lo tenía claro.

"Has recitado perfectamente los diálogos de Romeo," comentaste al final.

"Cumplí un sueño más hoy," sus ojos parecieron brincar en sus cuencas cuando te escucho decir eso, "Siempre has estado en el club de literatura y pensé… pensé que si algún día tuviera la oportunidad de decirlas sería al pie de tu ventana, así que las aprendí hace tiempo." Otra confesión que hizo dar a tu corazón un vuelco un tanto agresivo.

"Me ha encantado escucharlo de tus labios," dijiste, "No elegiría a nadie mejor para el papel… Con tu cabello rebelde y melodiosa entonación," ahora eras tú quién sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana. "Siempre debió ser así," lo sabías desde el momento mismo en que les otorgaron los papeles.

La distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba con cada respiración, parecían dos imanes de poca potencia por la lentitud con la que estaban uniendo, el cálido aliento de Ritsu te acariciaba cuando estabas a escasos milímetros de sus labios y, cuando era palpable el beso algo entre los arbustos se movió.

"¡Kyaa!" Saltaste a él nuevamente, resguardándote en su pecho y aferrándote a sus brazos. Todos esos años de ver películas de terror a su lado sacaron tus peores temores en el instante menos adecuado, sentiste un hueco en el estómago al notar que había sido el aire y un caprichoso golpe contra las hojas lo que te desvió de culminar aquella escena.

"Podrás haber cambiado mucho pero algo en lo que Mio jamás cambiara será en lo cobarde" sonrió acariciando con ternura tus cabello. "Siempre que te asustabas yo estaba ahí, pero jamás me acercaba, sí lo hacía te ponías mucho peor…" he ahí su reputación de bravucón y la mala imagen de tu padre hacía él. "La primera vez que te hable, lloraste tanto que me suspendieron por tres días porque pensaron que te había hecho daño- ahora que lo pienso, mirarte ansiosamente desde mi lugar y llegar sorpresivamente no fue la mejor manera…"

"Esto se escuchara excepcionalmente raro pero sólo es hipotético," comentaste haciendo que te brindase toda su atención. "Si te dijera que alguna vez fuiste chica…"

Le contaste de la manera más extraña como había sido tu vida hasta la semana pasada, mostrándole como en tu verdadera vida él era una pieza importante de la misma. En momentos parecía asombrado, en otros incrédulo inclusive anonadado, como si considerase la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

"No dudaré jamás que posees una estupenda imaginación," fue su reacción interrumpiendo tu elaborado recuento de los hechos.

"Claro que no has cambiado casi nada," dijiste poco después de ver entorpecida tu explicación.

"Aunque… he de confesar que suena maravilloso, toda una vida llena de beneficios, estar ahí siempre…" aquel brillo se apago al recordar la forma en que habían logrado reunirse por esta vez .

Busco tu rostro con una mano, levantándolo sutilmente para que su propósito fuera completado, lo viste venir y no hiciste absolutamente nada, lo deseabas también. Su aliento volvió a golpear con su calidez tu piel helada, el contacto volvió esa suave respiración en una corriente que fue capaz de calentar tu cuerpo completamente. Era algo nuevo y hermoso tanto como doloroso.

Lo apartaste como quien no quiere la cosa, te había robado tu primer beso e inducido a la culpa, lo habías guardando tantos años pensando que lo obtendría cuando lo mereciese.

Separaste tus parpados ensimismada en la tormenta de sentimientos, una lágrima se coló entre ellos volviendo menos nítido el desazón que presentaba tu contraparte mostrando el mismo tono opaco que ocupo los ojos de tu mejor amiga el mismo día en que tu infierno comenzó, aún cuando su deseo más profundo se convirtió en una realidad, seguía sintiéndose infeliz, era algo que podrías jurar.

Ya habías pasado por esto antes, esa sensación de obligarle a ser algo que no podría sólo por ti, para estar ahí contigo, para serte útil.

"Y ahora que soy chico, ¿Es suficiente para que me quieras?" la pregunta clave llego tan abruptamente como jamás lo habrías imaginado. Parecía tomarlo a broma pero sus orbes decían lo contrario, como si muy dentro de él, estuviera la niña que lloraba frente a tus ojos y a la cual ignoraste en su capricho.

"No," fuiste sincera, aún faltaba algo. "Siempre te he querido, allá, incluso aquí desde que me privaste de ver esas escenas de terror, en esencia sigues siendo _ella_ pero no, no te puedo querer aún más…"

No parecía ofendido, en realidad parecía conforme con tu explicación.

"Es hora de que vuelvas," se limito a decir apenas mirando a la Luna que se asomaba.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres saber por qué?" tu voz salió ligeramente indignada.

"Es suficiente con que lo sepas tú," guiño un ojo, acto seguido te escolto hasta a la puerta de tu hogar. Lo viste aún con la inquisitiva en las pupilas, él se inclino apenas sólo para darte un beso en la frente.

"Descansa bella damisela," fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

_¿Cómo lo sabía?, _fue tu primer pensamiento después de salir del trance.

* * *

><p>Olvidaste por completo poner la alarma en tu celular, así que cuando despertaste sólo tuviste tiempo para vestirte, coger tu bolso y salir corriendo a la escuela. Te parecía absurdo que te volviera a pasar lo mismo en tan poco tiempo pero repasando la noche anterior, consideraste que pudo haber sido peor.<p>

Tu celular empezó a sonar poco antes de llegar al colegio, cuando viste su número lo primero que vino a tu mente fue que quizá su momento de madurez había pasado y quería que le explicases porque no le correspondías de la forma que él quería. No lo podías atender ahora, tu mente estaba en tu puntualidad y su próximo paso a la historia.

Te quejaste de la poca coherencia en los castigos de tu padre, sólo irte a recoger era conveniente, tal vez no pasaba por su mente la posibilidad de que podrías fugarte en la mañana. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba, ni tu madre ni tu padre te despidieron en la mañana como lo llevaban haciendo estos días…

La vaga ilusión lleno tu mente pero decidiste ahuyentarla sacudiendo la cabeza, quizá no tan valiente ante la posible decepción.

Casi te arrojaste a tu lugar cuando la última campanada termino, respirando agitadamente, era tal tu prisa que los pequeños cambios te pasaron desapercibidos aún cuando todo el pasillo seguía repleto de ellos.

"Buen día Mio-chan," te saludo Mugi desde su asiento con su típica sonrisa afable. Eso te recordó que debías agradecerle por lo del día anterior…

_Un segundo, ¿su asiento?... _La miraste confundida, pocas sillas más cerca Yui sonrió mientras movía la mano fervientemente y Nodoka la calmaba porque Yamanaka-sensei no tardaba en entrar al aula.

Te giraste bruscamente en búsqueda de la más importante, unos bancos por detrás de ti.

¡Zaz!

El golpe en tu lugar hizo que el alma se te escapara por unos instantes.

"¡Podrías por lo menos contestar tu celular y decirme que no me ibas a esperar!" fue su inmediato reproche, sin aguardar que recuperaras el aliento.

"R-ritsu e-eres tú," dijiste apenas en un susurro.

"Tainaka-san, la clase ya inicio haz el favor de sentarte en tu lugar," señalo Sawako suspirando ya antes de entrar.

Una punzada de culpabilidad te ataco cuando viste a la pobre chica ir hasta su silla luchando con el poco espacio y unas estorbosas muletas.

"Lo siento," articulaste con los labios cuando te vio, ella sólo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y torció los labios. Sabías que no estaba realmente enojada cuando lo hizo.

La clase termino sin contratiempos, las chicas bombardeaban con atenciones a Ritsu, todas incluyendo Sawa-chan se portaban amables con ella. No parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto aunque cambiaba su gesto si la mirabas con insistente preocupación.

En algún momento tendrías que disculparte por todo, desde la caída hasta asuntos que tenían pendientes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"La práctica queda cancelada, ¿no es así?" dijo a regañadientes Azusa al llegar al salón del club.

"Azu-nyan, Ricchan está lastimada," la regaño Yui inmediatamente, como si no pudiera creer su falta de tacto.

"No lo decía por eso, sino porque Mio-senpai ha dejado su bajo," explico la pequeña ya siendo cubierta por los brazos de la castaña.

Era cierto te habías olvidado de tu bajo, aunque no recordabas haberlo visto en casa.

"Si hubieras contestado tu celular ahora lo tendrías contigo," dijo con un atisbo de maldad Ritsu.

"¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que lo siento?" le preguntaste por segunda vez.

"Déjame pensar," su rostro se volvió inescrutable. "Las palabras no son suficiente," se refirió a su corazón, mientras dramatizaba con su muleta como lo _ habías _ herido.

"Quizá pueda hacer algo para recompensarlo," sugeriste.

"Interesante propuesta, tendré que analizarla," ahí estaba, jugando de nuevo tan sólo esperando por el momento indicado. "Entonces cumple mi deseo," te expreso entre susurros.

"Con todos lo que te he cumplido estos días, me pregunto cuántos deseos tienes todavía," exclamaste. No te comprendió y no hizo falta después de asentirle.

Queriéndolo o no, estabas lista para ello. Al fin habías descubierto la razón por la que los pasados días sucedieron…

"Oficial," gruño Ritsu.

"Mande capitán," respondió Yui dejando brevemente su misión de abrazar a la Koihai, irguiéndose y saludando con la mano en la frente.

"Coge tu arma que esto se ha vuelto una trinchera," la escena carecía de sentido alguno pero eso no quitaba lo gracioso de verlas jugando a que soportes en verdad eran armas.

Tras unos minutos de absurdos sonidos y susurros de muerte, Mugi decidió que era verdaderamente divertido y se unió a ello, fingiendo que las bolsitas de té eran granadas.

El resto negaban para sí, salvo tú que estabas viendo la esencia pura de _ **tu **_ deseo, aquello por lo que habías sufrido días de confusión, Ritsu lucía perfectamente feliz así, siendo ella, sin absolutamente nada que la obligara a cambiar.

Una de tus comisuras se rindió al fin y supiste que estabas perdida, también entraste a la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en la pequeña habitación.

* * *

><p>Antes de que rompieran algo, Sawa-chan las corrió del salón, un poco frustrada por no obtener su té vespertino y en su lugar cubrirlo con una jugarreta a la que no entendía ni quería hacerlo, un poco aliviada debido a que la salud de la baterista no se vio afectada con la lesión en la pierna.<p>

Se ofreció para acercarlas a su casa pero antes de que Ritsu hiciera relucir su pereza, tú te negaste tajantemente, querías hablar seriamente ahora sobre su deseo.

"Bien, hasta mañana," se despidió abordando su auto y perdiéndose a la distancia.

"Podríamos acompañarlas, si quieren," se ofreció Mugi.

"Quizá llegar a comer pastel," añadió Yui ligeramente más emocionada.

"Otro día quizá," respondiste. A tu lado unos ojos de color ocre estaban fulminándote, primero la alejaste de la comodidad de ir en auto y ahora la privabas de comer golosinas, sin embargo, seguiste abusando de tu suerte. "Nos vemos mañana."

Las chicas asintieron y se dispersaron poco a poco, mientras tanto tú eras sometida al silencio más sepulcral que pudieras haber sentido, pensando que en algún momento lo llenaría con algún estúpido comentario o sus quejas pero no lo hizo, siguió bajo su taciturna actitud.

Le quitaste su mochila y la llevaste tú apenas obteniendo un breve choque de miradas, te sentiste ansiosa, quedaban pocas calles para llegar a su casa y no querías que todo quedara para mañana, suficientes años habían pasado.

"Siento lo de ayer," dijiste al fin.

"Si, debiste ir más atenta al camino," sabías que confundiría las situaciones.

Sonreíste tontamente, "Ahora bien, ¿Podrías decirme tu deseo o quieres que actué por mi propia cuenta para cumplirlo?" Sonó mejor cuando lo recitaste en tu cabeza, ahora sólo incrementaste la ansiedad que venías acumulando desde la noche anterior.

"Sorpréndeme," te reto apenas iluminándose un poco.

Tus mejillas pronto obtuvieron un brillo escarlata y apartaste la mirada, el temor lleno tu ser, aún pensando que lo que estabas haciendo era lo correcto.

"_¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevida._" Se burlo de la manera en que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido.

"Suena incluso mejor que ayer," respondiste.

"Tendrías que contestarme, ¿sabes? Hubieras sido una pésima Julieta," comento con total naturalidad.

"Me falta un balcón y un mejor interlocutor," contestaste.

"Pones a prueba mi gallardía," blandió su muleta en señal de tu ofensa.

"Deja ya de ser el caballero que no eres," gruñiste con repentina exasperación. Aquello fue un golpe directo, cruel pero sincero. "Ritsu," su nombre salió roto entre tus labios, ella perdió la sonrisa que con tanto trabajo le habías sacado.

"Se hace tarde," repuso en voz baja, apagada.

"Aún no me pides tu deseo," insististe.

"Hay que luchar por ellos, ¿no?" cogió tus mismas palabras y te las restregó, te lo merecías por tu poco tacto.

Le bloqueaste el paso dubitativa pero con asomo de determinación, la miraste a los ojos y como si no existiera otra ocasión acunaste su rostro entre tus manos y la atrajiste hacía ti, dándole el tiempo mínimo para que entendiese lo que sucedería.

Tus labios cercaron los suyos, impidiéndoles que dejaran salir palabras, le robaste el aire para prohibirle suspirar en ese momento. Aunque ya no era tu primer beso, lo sentiste como el verdadero sin creer lo poderoso de tu impulso y sin querer pensar que pasaría después de él.

* * *

><p><em>"…Yo no quiero un príncipe," <em>dijo Ritsu un poco asqueada, rodaste los ojos creyendo que quizá era algo joven como para entender,_ "Yo quiero a Mio-chan," _siguió.

_"Pues yo no quiero a Ricchan, porque no es un niño," _exclamaste, pasando muy por alto como tu mejor amiga mordía su labio para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus rosados ojos y continuaste prestando más atención a lo que comías.

_"Entonces, sí yo fuera chico, ¿Mio me querría más?" _pregunto insistentemente la pequeña Ricchan con el nudo presente en cada sílaba.

La ignoraste con justa razón, ni tomándote la molestia en sacarla del error.

_"Desearé ser un chico," _se animo con su tonto pensamiento_, "Me convertiré en el digno caballero que merece Mio."_

_"No digas tonterías Ritsu, eso no haría que te quisiera más…"_ salió por tu boca. _Porque realmente sería imposible amarte más de lo que ya hago, _ se formó en tu mente.

Nunca quisiste un príncipe azul ni mucho menos, era algo que se encontraba en cuentos y se desteñían pronto en su misma fantasía. Tampoco quería ser la princesa, eso lo sabías muy bien, mucho menos que Ritsu tratara de volverse un caballero.

En el mismísimo instante que ella deseo serlo, tú anhelaste dejar de ser la damisela en peligro que ella necesitaba para cubrir su absurdo sueño.

Deseaste ser valiente, tanto como para poder resistir gritar su nombre cuando te asustabas, tanto como para no llorar mientras la abrazabas, tanto como para no necesitar ser rescatada. Deseabas ser tan valiente sencillamente para que ella pudiera mostrarse por una vez vulnerable contigo y no al revés.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final.<strong>

Como siempre yo y mis finales que no me parecen suficiente.

Sinceramente deje cosas sin decir porque se toman a consideración de quién lee, a mi me parece particularmente un final muy corto, algo abierto pero feliz.

Y me gustaría explicar ligeramente que Mio paso de su realidad a la otra porque deseaba borrar esa amargura en Ritsu, ya lo dije, reprimió sus propios sentimientos para que su amiga dejara de obligarse a ser lo que Mio necesitaba (Vamos, Ritsu por si sola ya lo era) La única manera de que esto sucediera era ver que su vida, la una sin la otra (o decir, sin el otro) no era realmente tan buena como Ricchan se la imaginaba.

Cabe destacar que Mio tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con Ritsu _male_ y vivir siendo la misma o volver y cumplir su objetivo, por esta ocasión, siendo ella lo que Ritsu necesitaba.

Hasta yo me he confundido con mi explicación pero quería decirlo xD

En fin, se **agradecen** todos los reviews y que me sigan leyendo ^^

Ya nos veremos pronto por aquí con un One-shot (No, no el que acabo de subir, otro)


End file.
